Como si no te amara
by Encabronada
Summary: Akane y Ranma han sentado cabeza a sus 20 años. Sin embargo nada se les pone facil, las trampas, las mentiras, los chantajes y las peleas del pasado reviven... con un tono mas doloroso y profundo.
1. Chapter 1

Aun recuerdo su espalda mientras recogía sus cosas en un viejo bolso cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, es una de esas imágenes que se han impregnado en mi memoria sin poder evitarlo. Era mucho más ancha que cuando fuimos adolescentes. Cuando aun no me confesaba su amor… su falso amor.

Quise tirarme a sus pies y rogarle que no se fuera, que no me dejara. Perdonarlo y suplicarle, porque lo amaba tanto y sabia que ese sentimiento no desaparecería jamás. Yo sabía que llegaría a vieja o moriría amándole.

Dime la verdad, Ranma – Le pedí una vez más.

En sus ojos vi una gran tristeza. Yo le creía… por Dios que si le creería cualquier cosa que me dijera, Por más obvia que fuera la mentira, me aferraría a ella, para no volverme loca.

No respondió. Vi la confusión en él, la inseguridad de hacer tal o cual cosa o de poder afirmar o negar algo.

Contéstame Ranma… ¡¿Cómo es posible que Shampoo esté esperando un hijo tuyo?! – Me quebré.

Me cubrí el rostro al no poder ocultar mas mi llanto. Deseaba verlo. ¡Deseaba tanto verlo y sentir que el sufría como yo! Que era víctima de una trampa y que estaba pagando por su inexperiencia . Pero mis ojos estaban inundados y su imagen se difuminaba ante ellos.

Nunca… nunca he querido lastimarte Akane. Te lo juro. – Escuché su voz triste, como nunca.

¡Lo hiciste, idiota! – Le reclamé mientras le daba un golpe seco en la mejilla, esperando que con eso disminuyera un poco mi impotencia, mi dolor, mi rabia…

Perdón. - Apenas lo escuché.

¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate lejos y no vuelvas nunca! ¡Nunca! – Mi familia y los Saotome se juntaron en la puerta de la habitación observándome asustados.

No entiendo como pude dejar de llorar, me sequé el rostro enrojecido y caliente con la muñeca y lo levanté por fin.

Yo voy a ser feliz, Ranma. Voy a realizar mis sueños y encontraré a un hombre que si me quiera. Lárgate y no quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida. –

Pasó a mi lado con la cabeza agachada y un mechón cubriéndole el rostro. Yo temblaba, nerviosa, dolida como nunca. En el fondo deseaba que el jamás encontrara la felicidad. Que comprendiera que su camino correcto era yo y sufriera por eso a lo largo de su vida. Deseaba que jamás se enterara de lo grande de mi mentira… de cuanto ensombreció mi vida con su traición.

Y entonces lo vi partir. Lo dejé perderse por ultima vez entre las calles que recorrimos juntos por tanto tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

UNA BODA; UNA LECCION

Tres meses antes.

Los invitados estaban en el templo, como era costumbre en las ceremonias japonesas, solo las familias de ambos. A Ranma le aburrían ese tipo de celebraciones. Eso aunado a no ver a su prometida al lado le hizo salir y buscarla entre los cerezos que adornaban los grandes jardines del recinto.

No le fue muy difícil encontrarla. La reconocía con demasiada facilidad aunque todos los invitados vistieran ropajes similares y del mismo color.

Estaba llorando…

No se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a sentir ese nudo en la garganta cuando la veía sufrir. Quizá la duda que lo albergaba en este caso, quizá el hecho de que la amaba tanto que quería que fuera siempre feliz, el caso es que sentía que algo oprimía su pecho al ver que ella no compartía la felicidad de su familia.

\- Akane- La llamó con suavidad.

Ella no respondió. Hacia una semana que se notaba retraída. Esa maldita costumbre de querer resolver los problemas de los demás, de querer demasiado a la gente, no se le quitaba.

 _Unas tres semanas atrás, esta pareja fue designada para dar a todos los amigos y vecinos de la familia las invitaciones para la recepción. Por la tarde, cuando ella se desocupo de la universidad y él de sus labores en el dojo y en su grupo de artes marciales, se dispusieron a hacerlo. En unas cuantas horas la proeza estaba casi cumplida._

 _Pero dejaron lo más difícil al final. ¿Cómo invitar a Tofu a la boda de Kasumi? Akane y Ranma discutieron por quien le daría la noticia. Ninguno tuvo valor de entrar solo a la clínica._

 _"No cometas mi error, Ranma. Cuando te quedes sin ella, el orgullo no te servirá de nada. "_

 _Fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir a su médico. Sombrío y triste como nunca lo había visto._

Ranma evocó internamente su propia experiencia. Durante años, Akane y él se ocultaban aquel sentimiento que los había obligado a defender con uñas y dientes el absurdo compromiso tratado por sus padres.

En verdad el amor te llena de miedos, de dudas... y lo que la familia y amigos veía con suma facilidad, casi tangible y tan claro como el cielo en mayo, para Akane y para él, era representado solo por una tenue sombra de esperanza.

Porque el amor pone una venda enorme y gruesa en tus ojos.

\- ¡Ella lo ama! ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? – La voz de su prometida lo regresó al presente.

\- ¿Es tan difícil? ¿Es tan difícil darte cuenta de que alguien te ama? –

\- Aunque para los demás sea muy lógico, debió ser muy difícil para ella… y él nunca le dijo nada. –

\- ¡Pero era tan obvioo! –

\- Pero no se lo dijo, Akane… A él le correspondía decirlo… Pasaron más de diez años y ella nunca se enteró. –

Y era cierto. A sus veintidós años, Kasumi no había tenido ningún romance. En los últimos meses había cambiado. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya tenían al menos un compromiso y ella ni siquiera tenía la propuesta de nadie. A quien su corazón, secretamente, había elegido parecía no corresponderle. Lo espero por mucho tiempo… Hasta que un dia un atractivo y noble ingeniero de obras que había ocupado el dojo de su padre comenzó a frecuentarla y en cuestión de unas semanas, era su prometido.

Akane y Ranma vieron sufrir a Tofu cuando recibió la noticia. El no dejo de sonreír amablemente, pero su sonrisa era amarga, sus ojos no reflejaban alegría. Días después anunció que otro médico le sustituiría en la clínica porque él se trasladaba a Kyoto para tomar otra especialidad.

Akane vio llorar a su hermana por primera vez minutos después de enterarse de la partida del medico. La amable, la paciente y optimista Kasumi lloraba desconsolada en su habitación. Nadie más se dió cuenta, pero Akane la conocía demasiado bien. Estuvo a punto de entrar a consolar a su hermana pero la mano de Ranma en su hombro le pidió que la dejara sola. Decidió respetar la privacidad de su hermana mayor.

También recordaba cómo días después, él le dijo un "Te amo" mientras tomaban un helado en el parque. Porque Ranma seguía el consejo de su amigo y no se arriesgaba a que ella se cansara de esperar. Porque a sus veinte años ya no eran unos adolescentes tímidos y porque ignoraba que ella si lo seguiría por toda la eternidad aunque él no se declarara.

Tenemos que asistir a la recepción. Kasumi te echará de menos. – Ranma le ofreció su mano para levantarse. De vuelta en su realidad, en el jardín del templo, cuando Kasumi y su ahora esposo salían felices.

Ella la tomo y no la soltó, por el contrario, al ponerse de pie, lo abrazo.

Muchas gracias por estar conmigo, Ranma. No sabes cuánto te amo… - Le soltó mientras él la apretaba y sonreía aliviado de verla mejor.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando Ranma dormía en su habitación cansado con el ajetreo de la boda y después de ayudar a Akane a medio limpiar el dojo. Un trasteo lo despertó. Apenas abrir un ojo le revelo una imagen que hacía tiempo no veía.

\- ¡Shampoo! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Bufó molesto y sorprendido .

\- Shampoo volver con su amado prometido… ¿No extrañarme? – Le dijo con su habitual voz melosa mientras se le restregaba.

\- ¡Tu si que no tienes remedio! –

\- Amor no tener remedio… Amor ser para siempre – Mientras le presionaba las mejillas contra su rostro

\- ¡Que para siempre ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Lárgate que me vas a meter en un problema grande si alguien te ve! - La empujo, logrando por fin liberarse de su asfixiante abrazo.

\- Shampoo no se irá nunca… Shampoo tener a Ranma por buenas o por malas. –

\- Si, si, está bien pero ya vete y déjame dormir que estoy muy cansado. – Le respondió mientras la empujaba "amablemente" por la ventana.

Cuando la vio perderse tras el cerco, suspiró aliviado. Apenas darse media vuelta percibió la silueta de quien tanto deseaba que no presenciara esa escena.

\- ¿Desde cuándo esta en Nerima? – Le dijo, con los brazos cruzados y una falsa tranquilidad.

\- No tengo la menor idea, Akane, verla me sorprendió tanto como a ti –

\- Pues verás que a mí no me sorprende nada… - Su tono, aunque bajo, sonaba demasiado molesto.

\- ¡Yo creo que alguien esta celosa! – Dijo con tono divertido mientras se acercaba le tocaba la barriga con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Ranma! Esto no es de risa, esa mujer no tiene límites, ya sabes lo peligrosa que es… - Los labios de su prometido la interrumpieron.

\- Esa mujer va a entender, más temprano que tarde, que yo ya tengo una prometida, que será mi esposa y la única mujer en mi vida. Y que no importa cuántas artimañas use, yo siempre voy a regresar contigo. – Akane sonrió amplia y sinceramente.

* * *

Por la mañana, Nodoka preparó el desayuno. Las cosas habían cambiado un tanto desde que Nabiki se independizara y rentara un departamento en el centro de Tokyo, con lo que le permitía su nuevo trabajo en una empresa de importaciones. Sin embargo todavía se escuchaban las alegres charlas y pleitos de los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome, las prisas de Akane, aunque a diferentes horas para llegar a la universidad y la preparación de Ranma para atender a sus alumnos en el dojo, el cual sus padres parecían ya no querer atender.

Cuando la clase terminó y los alumnos se fueron, Ranma se tendió en la duela para descansar, pensativo. Aun le rondaba por la cabeza algo que Nabiki le dijo, con relación a lo sucedido con Shampoo.

"Esa mujer no va a dejarte en paz. Dejó su país, su estilo de vida y oportunidades para casarse con buenos partidos y ha renunciado a todo lo que cree por seguirte, Ranma. Ten mucho cuidado porque ella ya no se dio por vencida y si es capaz de sacrificarse para estar cerca de ti, no reparará en sacrificar a alguien más, eso ya lo ha demostrado muchas veces y no olvides que si tu eres más fuerte ahora, ella también lo es."

Era cierto. Si en el pasado Shampoo no se tocaba el corazón para tratar de hacerle daño a Akane, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? La sola idea de verla sufriendo o peor aun…

No se atrevía ni a pensarlo, sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor ponerle un fin rápido a todo esto, casarse de una buena vez, o fugarse.

\- ¡Aireeeeeen! – Se escuchó fuerte y claro la voz melosa de su más aferrada prometida.

Ranma no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse en pié cuando el escultural cuerpo le cayó encima. Pensó rápidamente que la china habia regresado de su aldea con mas ganas que antes, apenas una horas atras lo había asaltado en su habitación.

\- ¡Quítate de aquí! Si el señor Tendo te mira, me vas a meter en un lío, estoy comprometido con su hija. –

\- ¡Mi Ranma no amar a mujer fea! Ella no quererte ni cuidarte como yo.. .- Mientras los labios de la china se dirijian a su boca, Ranma, por instinto, la empujó fuerte contra la pared.

Asustado, se dirigió a ella. Un grueso mechón violeta tapaba la hermosa cara de la chica, su palido rostro ensombrecido volteo y lo miro fijamente.

\- Shampoo… Lo siento. Disculpa… es solo que esto ya rebasó los limites. Tienes que entender... Akane es mi prometida... la de verdad... -Diciendo esto, el chico fijó su mirada azul demasiado seria, dura, seca, en la amazona.

\- Ranma arrepentirse… Akane no es mujer para él. –

La mirada enfermiza de Shampoo lo asustó por primera vez en su vida. Un brillo de locura en sus ojos… algo difícil de explicar.

\- Por cada vez que digas que la amas, ella sufrirá. –

\- No te enfrentaras a ella, pasarás por mi cadáver si quieres hacerle daño. -

\- Yo no necesito hacerle daño… Serás tú quien lo haga. –Le sentenció con mirada diabólica mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del dojo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOCAS CIEGAS Y TONTAS**

El agradable olor llenaba el lugar, como siempre. Ranma observaba a su amiga trabajar desde la barra. Su imagen era un fondo ignorado mientras sus pensamientos se consumían en lo que pasó por la mañana. Veía, pero no miraba, esa sería la definición. Desde su encuentro hacía unas horas con Shampoo, el chico no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. Estaba tratando de idear un plan.

Por un lado se sentía seguro. Shampoo había fracasado olímpicamente durante más de cuatro años al tratar de embaucarlo. Por su parte, él había crecido en muchos sentidos, si no es que en todos. Desde la batalla contra Saffron, quedó más que claro que ni el mismo conocía sus propias capacidades, más aun cuando Akane se encontraba involucrada. Por otro lado, sabía que a pesar de todo no era omnipresente, que su prometida no permitiría que la hiciera sentir sobreprotegida o débil y que Shampoo no era precisamente una guerrera honorable, ni una mujer de confiar.

Apenas hacía dos semanas desde que Akane y el habían pasado a otro plano en su relación. Decidieron no anunciarlo para no opacar la boda de Kasumi. Por su parte Ranma sentía que no había mucho que decir. ¿O si?

\- Parece que hoy no escuchas nada – Ukyo pareció desconcertada ante la total indiferencia de Ranma a su conversación. Incluso el pan que le había cocinado estaba intacto en su plato.

\- Disculpa, Ukyo. La verdad es que tengo un problema.-

\- Para tenerte así de serio, debe ser algo grave, Ranma. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Para eso soy tu prometida… - Dijo con cierto entusiasmo que desconcertó al chico aun más.

"¡Mierda!" Cayó en cuenta entonces.

Su amiga de la infancia no estaba al tanto de la situación de él y Akane. En realidad el nunca consideró a Ukyo su prometida, quizá era por eso que tampoco consideró el romper con ella ni explicar algo tan obvio. Por otra parte le quería mucho como amiga, el enfrentarla lo desarmaba, no era grato verla triste o reñirle.

\- Shampoo regresó a Nerima – Le soltó para tratar de no entrar mucho en detalles.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡Sí que es terca! – Bufó molesta mientras apagaba la plancha y tomaba un trapo para limpiar.

\- No sé porque, pero esta vez me preocupa más. Se trae algo grande entre manos, eso lo sé.-

-No te preocupes, Ran-chan. Mañana mismo iré a buscarla. Si quiere enfrentarse con alguien, yo seré su oponente. –

-Gracias U-chan- Le respondió tratando de ser amable y preparandose para lo que venía, tragó saliva – Pero esto es asunto entre Shampoo y Akane y yo… -

-¿Akane y tu? –

El chico no respondió, se encogió de hombros en un gesto que ella no pudo definir.

-¿Por qué Akane? ¿Acaso no tienes un compromiso conmigo, Ranma? – Ella se estaba empezando a molestar, dejó de limpiar y apretaba el trapo en un puño recargada en la barra, mientras lo miraba expectante de una respuesta.

\- Amm… -

\- ¡Dime! – ella estaba comprendiendo, su amigo le estaba contando su problema porque quería un desahogo, no porque eso la involucrara directamente.

\- Akane y yo decidimos reconocer el compromiso. – Soltó de una vez por todas, esperando sacarse un gran peso.

\- Pe.. pe pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – El rostro de Ukyo terminó de transformarse en una mueca que Ranma no quería interpretar.

\- ¡Ahh, no, Ranma! Ya son muchos años dejándote manipular por tu padre. Ya eres un adulto, enfréntalo, no permitas que te eche a perder la vida asi.-

\- U… Mi padre no tiene nada que ver… - Cada palabra le costaba cada vez más a Ranma.

\- ¡El inventó ese compromiso absurdo! –

Ukyo sabía mejor que nadie que para compromisos absurdos, el que ella asumía en su mente, no tenia comparación. Aun así sabía que él no se lo diría de frente, el jamás la ofendía.

\- Yo la quiero.- Soltó sin más – Ukyo, siento mucho que hayas malentendido mi amistad…

\- ¿Qué la quieres? ¿Pretendas que crea eso? –

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Ranma sintió unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo del lugar, Ukyo le daba mucha pena y la situación se le había salido por completo de las manos.

\- ¡Que vas a luchar, Ranma! – Ella gritó fuerte.

Ranma puso las manos sobre su sien. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hacía años que la chica esta no le hacía ninguna clase de escena. El dio por sentado que lo entendía. Que entendía que él había elegido a Akane desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué te acobardas? ¿Por qué le tienes tando miedo a Akane? – Ahora las manos de ella temblaban visiblemente dando golpes sobre la barra.

\- De nuevo, Ukyo… ya te dije que la quiero. –

\- No es cierto. ¡Tú no la amas! – Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, no pudo contenerlas como no podía contener un rió desbocado.

El se levantó por fin. Sin haber probado su platillo, se volteó hacia la salida.

-Muchas gracias, U-chan… Y perdón. –

Ukyo se sintió sola, demasiado sola. Siempre estuvo así. ¿Cómo pudo tener los ojos tan cerrados durante tanto tiempo?

Verlo partir, así, sin más, sin más que decir que un simple "perdón". Eso la hería. Necesitaba oírlo decir que lo obligaban, que su honor de guerrero le forzaba a cumplir el compromiso con los Tendo. Cualquier cosa que saciara ese anhelo de sentir que al menos le gustaba, que en realidad alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con él.

\- Dijiste que me cuidarías por siempre. ¿Acaso esa promesa vale menos que la que le hiciste a ella? –

\- Yo siempre estaré para ti, Ukyo… soy tu amigo. –

\- ¡Noooo! No quierooo… ¡No me sirve, Ranma! – Gritó tan fuerte que que sintió un dolor en la garganta y la voz se le quebró como una frágil esfera de cristal.

El no tuvo valor para dejarla ahí sola ni para seguir avanzando. Se quedó parado dándole la espalda. Las verdades solo la harían sufrir más. Decirle que su promesa de cuidarla por siempre fue la de un niño y que el compromiso lo creó su padre, un hombre sin honor, era poner el dedo en la llaga. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí y escucharla quejarse y derrumbarse. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar ahora por no haber tomada decisiones a tiempo y hablar con la verdad.

-¡Ella te golpea… te lastima a cada rato. Te ofende! – El permanecía inmóvil.

-Mientras yo te he amado, Ranma. ¡Te he amado tanto! Te he respetado y te he cuidado mientras ella solo te trata mal.- la voz se le atoraba, el aire ya no le alcanzaba-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?-

\- La amo... y ella también me ama. Pero es diferente a ti… y yo soy diferente a lo que tú puedes esperar en un hombre. – Necesitaba que entendiera eso.

-¡Tu eres lo único que espero de un hombre! Te he esperado durante muchos años. –

El seguía ahí, plantado y la situación era cada vez más difícil de soportar.

\- ¿Acaso soy fea? – Dijo tocándose la cara y recorriendo la mano hacia su cabello. - Me dijiste que era bonita… ¿No lo recuerdas? Soy tu prometida bonita, Ran-chan. –

-No te mentí… pero no te amo. Lo siento Ukyo.-

-No me puedes dejar- Suplicó por ultimo mientras él tomó valor para dejarla ahí.

Ella se derrumbó. Las lágrimas brotaban más y más, como de un yacimiento inagotable.¡Cuantas lagrimas esperando a brotar cuando el dijera la verdad! Esa verdad que le causaba dolor, que le hacía una llaga en el pecho que no podía curarse e iba creciendo cada vez más. Su herida siempre había estado ahí, latente, pero soportable.

Había sido optimista y el trabajo le ayudaba a distraerse. Tener su confianza y su amistad y verlo devorar cada bocado de lo que ella le cocinaba, con felicidad, era su consorte, su red de salvación.

Su herida se hacía más profunda conforme pasaban los años y los observaba. Durante tres años, Ranma y Akane iban juntos a la escuela. El siempre detrás, mirándola embobado, ella siempre enojada o seria. ¡Era tan común que lo golpeara o terminara tumbándolo al canal por encima de la cerca! Él lo sabía. Sabía siempre lo que seguía… y lo soportaba… y lo provocaba, y se dejaba humillar al cambiar de forma. Y lo disfrutaba cuando venía de Akane.

Y su llanto la ahogaba mas por el coraje de saber que, si bien el la había engañado, ella se había engañado mas. Ella cerró los ojos ante lo más evidente. Ella, inteligente como era, se comportó como una tonta y decidió no comprender lo que para todos era tan lógico.

Ranma nunca fue suyo. Tiró violentamente de una mesa, quebrando el pequeño jarrón adornado por una linda flor artificial.

Ella y Shampoo peleaban mortalmente mientras Akane, sin mover un solo dedo, lograba que la siguiera y la protegiera a cada momento.

Se perdieron el último atisbo de respeto propio mientras Ranma estaba cada vez mas sumido por el amor hacia ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que en los últimos años Ranma se había gastado toda su energía en protegerla, olvidándose incluso de curar su maldición?

Un fuerte estruendo provocó que un cristal se rompiera. De la mano de Ukyo brotaron pequeños hilos rojos, pero no pareció importarle. Golpeaba más y más el cristal de la que fuera su vitrina.

Peleaba contra Shampoo. ¡Pobres locas, ciegas y tontas!

* * *

Ranma llegó un poco tarde a la casa Tendo. Miró a Akane frente al televisor cerca de la entrada, al parecer sus padres y el señor Tendo habían salido a la reunión de vecinos, como cada jueves.

\- Llegaste temprano- Le dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

Ella le dio un tenue beso en los labios y observó su rostro afligido. No tuvo que preguntar nada, la respuesta llegó de inmediato.

-Ukyo no sabía lo de nosotros. La verdad, con tantas cosas, no había reparado en eso.

-¿Lo tomó mal? – El se encogió de hombros.

Akane desvió la mirada. El tema de las prometidas la ponía de mal humor y, como estaba Ranma, sería mejor no mover mucho ese tema. Pensó que sería bueno distraerse y se puso de pie.

-Anda, vamos a entrenar un rato.- Le sonrió mientras le daba la mano para levantarse.

-Estoy muy cansado, creo que mejor voy a dormir ya .- Y un Ranma cabizbajo cruzó la puerta de la pequeña estancia.

\- Ranma… - Le hablo seria. Después de verlo en ese estado por Ukyo, se volvió temerosa.

-¿Si? – Respondió deteniéndose un poco en su camino.

\- Estas dudando… ¿Verdad? –

-¿De qué?-

-De nosotros, de renunciar a ellas… De todo. De decidirte por mi… -

Ranma no respondió inmediatamente. Apenas iba a abrir la boca, un poco sorprendido.

-Si es así, solo dímelo… no quiero que…-

Se acercó de nuevo. La miró a los ojos y sonrió. Tomó suavemente sus hombros y los brazos de ella envolvieron su cintura mientras percibía el olor fresco de su pelo.

\- Akane… Nunca, nunca.-

\- No estoy dudando. Nunca lo dudaría. –

\- Me da tristeza por Ukyo… es todo. –

Akane esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Tenía más de dos horas acostado y estaba en realidad muy cansado, pero extrañamente no podía dormir. Los mayores aun no habían llegado y Akane parecía estar recostada ya.

La imagen de Ukyo destrozada no se le borraba de la mente. No sabía que sentir por ella, ni que hacer. Todo lo malentendía, cada vez que el decía una palabra para ayudarla ella lo tergiversaba haciéndose más falsas esperanzas.

Por otra parte, la amenaza de Shampoo lo tenía también preocupado. Había decidido empezar a entrenar a Akane. Pensaba que, quizá, si su prometida lograba derrotarla, Shampoo aceptaría por fin su condición. Aunque eso le parecía muy difícil, era la solución mas prudente de todas las que había sopesado..

Una tenue luz proveniente de la puerta de su cuarto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió ver su silueta ahí. A pesar de la declaración y el giro que había dado su relación, Akane no había mostrado tener ese tipo de demostraciones hacia él.

Estaba vestida con una delgada bata de satin color azul que no recordaba haberle visto jamás.

"Akane", susurró mientras ella se acercaba a su futón y se arrodillaba a su lado.

"Van a llegar nuestros padres", quiso decir mientras ella le dio un beso profundo que el respondió al instante.

Te amo, Ranma – Le dijo ella con voz entrecortada mientas se acostaba a su lado.

Te amo, Akane – le soltó mientras besaba el camino de su cara a su cuello.

Y en ese momento, todo lo que estaba quitándole el sueño quedó completamente olvidado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ENGAÑO_**

 _La luna brillaba enorme como una hermosa moneda de plata. Con su sola luz era suficiente para recorrer el despejado camino, solo a veces limitado por unos cuantos tallos de bambú clavados en el lodazal._

 _Los pies desnudos de la mujer de mediana edad se hundían con lentitud en el fango. Profundo y suave, a cada paso que daba. Llevaba una larga cabellera recogida en una gruesa y canosa trensa. Su mirada cansada, ojerosa y sin luz, delataba la huella del pasar de los años en una mujer solitaria, en una bruja._

 _La anciana la seguía a tres pasos, elevada en su viejo bastón. Junto a ella, su cabizbaja bisnieta._

" _Aquí es"… dijo la bruja de repente, en su lengua nativa. Encontrándose de frente a una charca de no más de tres metros. Su escasa agua estaba turbia, enlamada._

 _-¿Estás segura?- preguntó la anciana con gesto entusiasta y, a la par, precavido._

 _-Si no me crees… ¿para que vinieron?-_

 _-Hay varios estanques mas.- dijo apuntando con su cadavérico dedo índice a un puñado de charcas colindantes que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones._

 _-Cuando el lugar fue destruido por el extranjero, solo esta poza quedó definida.- Dijo mirando con seguridad y apuntando con su sucia mano – Yo misma he visto como animales caen y toman el cuerpo. Los he matado a todos con mis propias manos._

 _La anciana no parecía convencida y su bisnieta dio un paso atrás con mirada de angustia._

 _-Eres la más letal de las joketsuzoku- esbozó una leve sonrisa, como evocando una broma personal.- ¿Por qué querría buscarme problemas contigo?_

 _-¡Entra!- le ordenó la anciana a la joven de largos cabellos y ella retrocedió aun más, temerosa._

 _-¡Noo! – Gritó con débil resistencia la hermosa joven mientras su bisabuela la tomaba violentamente de la muñeca y la aventaba a la minúscula y sucia charca._

 _Cayó entonces y no hubo vuelta atrás._

 _Así, tan fácilmente como cayó de espaldas, su cuerpo fue levantándose. Sería una mentira afirmar que sintió el cambio, en realidad creyó por un momento que no se había suscitado. Sin embargo comprendió segundos después que estaba equivocada._

 _Con una expresión de ligero ahogamiento y asco miró sus manos, ahora más sencillas, cortas las uñas, ligeramente más pequeñas, cubiertas de fango. Tocó sus pómulos ahora más redondos, su nariz más pequeña y respingada, miró sus senos menos prominentes. Su cabello ahora era corto._

 _Ahora ella era la imagen de Akane Tendo. Y su gesto era una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, resignación y tristeza._

 _-Te prometo que a Ranma le gustará más esta que la gata. – Escuchó a su abuela hablar felizmente mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes y se lo entregaba complacida a "la bruja"._

Lo recordaba a diario desde que había pasado. De nuevo asaltaba su mente mientras caminaba por las calles de Nerima. Extrañamente, con este cuerpo era menos ágil. A pesar de ser un poco más delgado que el suyo, parecía más pesado, así lo sentía. Pensaba, muy en el fondo, sin llegar a admitírselo a si misma, que su aversión ante la verdadera dueña de ese cuerpo era lo que le hacía sentir asi.

Llegó por fin a casa. Eran casi las doce de la noche según el reloj del restaurant. Entró sigilosamente y se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta. Sus ojos café, perdidos en algún punto de la pared… vacios. Sus blancas manos sosteniendo su sien, revueltas en sus cabellos negros azulados, refregando su cráneo nerviosamente.

-¿Y bueno? – la avejentada voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿Lo lograste?

-Si. – Contestó secamente.

-¿Te fue difícil?

-Fue más fácil de lo que me pude imaginar – Su voz reflejaba dolor y acidez tratando de disfrazarse de gusto. La anciana soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Te lo dije… Eso es infalible – Su voz burlona, casi ahogada de la risa – A todos los hombres les encanta eso… y si no les encanta, es que no son hombres.

¡Lo he hecho muchas veces y jamás había reaccionado así! – Soltó en un grito mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa.

De sus enormes ojos comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas, amargas, llenas de autocompasión. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un vitral que hacía las veces de espejo.

Enjugándose las lágrimas logró ver su cuerpo actual. No era demasiado diferente a su cuerpo de siempre. No podía considerarlo superior en ningún sentido. Su cabello le parecía insípido, su rostro limpio aburrido.

Cologne colocó una tetera sobre la estufa y prendió el fuego. Pacientemente se acercó a su nieta y, dejando su bastón de lado, la tomó de los hombros mientras con sus huesudas manos desenmarañaba un poco la oscura melena. Cuando percibió a Shampoo un poco más tranquila, la mujer habló.

-Eso, mi quería nieta, es lo que querías.

-¡Yo quería que me amara! – Dijo en un grito, casi desesperado.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú percibes como amor? – Su voz sonó fuerte, altiva- No puedes amar mas a un hombre más de lo que te amas a ti misma, a tu honor, a tu clan. ¡Eres una joketsuzoku, no una citadina débil e ignorante como lo que ves en el espejo!

Se devolvió a la estufa y con paciencia tomó la tetera y se dirigió a su bisnieta, que seguía viendo su reflejo en el vitral.

-Dime, querida bisnieta. ¿Por qué lo amas?-

El silenció se postró sobre el local mientras el agua tibia fluia por la cabeza de la amazona. Cologne pudo observar su piel cuando cambiaba ligeramente de tono y su cabello crecía y adoptaba su color característico, mientras sus ojos parecían rasgarse un poco más y sus facciones cambiaban. A los ojos de su bisabuela, Shampoo era más hermosa.

Sabes bien porque lo amo- Cierta molestia ante lo que era tan obvio se reflejaba en su vos.

-¿Y lo sabes tú? – Sus cansados y saltones ojos se posaron en la hermosa mirada violácea de la joven, inquisidores.

-Porque es fuerte. Es el hombre más fuerte que conozco...- suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras su abuela le prestaba el manto que cubría sus hombros – Es guapo, es noble.

Mientras se secaba el pelo con el fino manto, su antepasado la miraba con sorna.

-Es eso que él tiene… que lo hace parecer superior a cualquiera, aunque no tenga más de cien yens en el bolso- Ella sonrió, por fin – Esa forma de burlarse de la vida… de todo lo que los demás definirían como tragedias. Cuando lo veo actuar así… como es él, siento que es imposible no amarlo.-

Cologne siguió desmarañando sus cabellos mientras los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa enajenada de su nieta, le reflejaban la luz de una jovencita enamorada.

\- No entiendo cómo es que hay mujeres que no lo aman… -

* * *

Siempre pasaba por ahí rumbo a la parada del autobús que la llevaba a la universidad. Casi siempre Ranma la acompañaba, pero ahora él había amanecido mucho más serio que otros días, además de parecer muy cansado. Ella supuso que el asunto de Ukyo le estaba afectando más de lo previsto a su prometido. Aunque algo de sus antiguos celos la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ella no podía permitirse ser egoísta. Akane, con su empatía habitual, sabía que ella habría reaccionado de manera muy similar… o peor.

Se sorprendió sobremanera de ver el estado del lugar a través de la ventana. Casi todo estaba roto y sucio. Las mesas y los trastes estaban dispersos por todo el local, inútiles ya.

Entonces sus ojos vieron a la figura de su amiga pararse entre los desbaratados muebles. Al parecer estaba comenzando a tratar de armar un poco el desorden que había causado… ¿ella lo había causado?

Akane vió la mano vendada de la cocinera y confirmó que los daños los había hecho ella misma. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad inevitable le hizo tocar a través del cristal. Ukyo ni siquiera volteó. Continuaba recogiendo vidrios rotos y los restos de las mesas astilladas por el pequeño local y colocándolos en un cartón que antes contenía queso de soya.

Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta… estaba entreabierta. Tomó la perilla y avanzó al interior.

-Buenos días.- Sin obtener respuesta alguna-¿Puedo ayudarte?-Siguió con voz calmada, pero Ukyo saltó de su lugar. En verdad no se había molestado en darse cuenta de que su "rival" estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le respondió con voz grave mientras tomaba una franela y comenzaba a limpiar el piso.

\- Ranma está muy preocupado por ti.

\- Umm… si. Me lo imagino. – Bufó con falta de interés. Sus ojos sumidos en su tarea.

Akane dejó su bolso en un rincón y se subió las mangas de la blusa. Se dirigió al lavabo y tomó un cepillo para limpiar los azulejos.

-¡Deja eso! – Ukyo se lo arrebató violentamente - ¡Lárgate de aquí, niñita inútil!

Akane apretó los puños tratando de controlarse. "Control, control". Su amiga estaba dolida, destrozada, ella tenía que comprenderlo y tratar de ayudarla de alguna forma. Sus insultos ya no debían afectarla como años atrás.

-Solo quiero ayudarte… lo siento- Bajó la cabeza.

\- Tú nunca ayudas a nada… todo lo empeoras.- Soltó Ukyo con los ojos cristalinos y el ceño fruncido. – ¡Solo sirves para estorbar!

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de un golpe fuerte. Ukyo se llevó la mano a la mejilla y el vientre de Akane subía y bajaba violentamente al ritmo de su respiración.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Ukyo, pero también entiende que yo, igual que tú, lo amo. – En ese momento su rival volteó y le disparó una mirada llena de odio, de amargura contenida… de ganas de asesinarla.

-¡Tú no sabes nada del amor! Tu lo tienes en tu casa y no te ha costado nada estar a su lado, nunca has tenido que abandonar nada para tenerle, por el contrario, el pobre tiene que hacer esfuerzos por permanecer a tu lado… ¡No cabe duda que los hombres son idiotas!

-¡Pero este idiota es mío!- Le gritó sin más.

Ukyo le envió un mensaje en sus ojos: "Vete o te mato". Akane se agachó la cabeza, sus hombros colgados y sus ojos a punto de reventar en lágrimas. Había perdido el control… de verdad, como siempre. Como nunca le había pasado con Ukyo. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitírselo.

-En verdad… en verdad, Ukyo. A Ranma le importas mucho… -Suspiró y trago saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta- Solo conténtate con él. A mí no volverás a verme.

La cocinera seguía tallando mas y mas el mismo pedazo que había empezado hacía rato, parecía querer dejarlo blanco, aun cuando era de color verde mar. Akane se volteó y recogió su bolso.

-Te lo prometo… - dijo despacio mientras cruzaba la puerta para salir.

-¡Púdreteeee! – Ukyo sintió arder su garganta al momento que le tiraba con el trapo sin atinar y las lágrimas por fin salieron empapando sus mejillas.

* * *

-¡Buenos días!. – La conocida voz inundó el hogar de los Tendo. Nodoka salió al encuentro de Kasumi y la miró muy gustosa.

-¡Kasumi, hermosa, creí que te había tragado la tierra! – Saliendo de la cocina secándose las manos.- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

Y si que era muy temprano. Akane había madrugado más que de costumbre para asistir a una clase matutina en la universidad, pero el resto de la familia se encontraba descansando aun. Kasumi llevaba dos bolsas de, lo que parecían, víveres y las dejó sobre la mesa.

\- La verdad, estuve dos días arreglando los últimos detalles de la casa, después de la luna de miel… - un dejo de melancolía pareció invadirla – Pero, el resto del tiempo la he pasado sola. Ryou se la ha pasado trabajando…

-¡Oh! – Nodoka notó la tristeza en las palabras de la joven, pero trato de no alentarle más a guardar ese sentimiento – Desgraciadamente los hombres de familia tienen muchas obligaciones que los alejan del hogar…

Sin hablar más, se dispuso a guardar lo que llevaba en la despensa. Rato después le ayudaba a cocinar en silencio.

-Creo que nadie me entendería mejor que usted, Nodoka- Miró triste hacia la tarja donde lavaba los vegetales.- Es triste no tener a alguien que quiera comer lo que cocino…

-Si.- Suspiró hondo la mujer mayor mientras la tomaba de los hombros y recargaba su rostro en el cuello de la joven-Yo lo sé, hija.

Y Kasumi lloró… Y su tristeza y su miedo al futuro y a la soledad iban tornándose palpables, respirables y quemantes en la pequeña cocina. Y esperaba que el agua de la llave corría cristalina y su frescura aliviara un poco el calor de sus rojas mejillas.

* * *

-Tenemos que enfocarnos en la altura. –Le habló serio mientras se agachaba para recoger un boken que había quedado de la clase anterior – Es tu principal punto débil con respecto a ella.

Akane le miraba con las cejas arqueadas. Si. El, después de casi tres años, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a mejorar su manejo del Musabetsu Kakuto. Desde que lo conocía, se aburría practicando con ella, era algo que siempre rehuía, por considerarla de un nivel muy bajo en comparación a él. Ahora, cuando ella se enfocaba más en su reciente ingreso en la universidad y él estaba trabajando ya en el dojo y también estaba tratando de decidirse por alguna carrera, resultaba que tenían que darse un tiempo para eso. Su prometido estaba un tanto intimidado por la abandonada chica china.

-Ya sé que estas molesta, pero no tenemos mucha opción, ¿sabes?

-Quizá si solo la mandaras al diablo seca y definitivamente…

-Hablas como si no la conocieras… -suspiró visiblemente molesto.

-No me ha matado en tres años. ¿Por qué habría se hacerlo ahora?

-Pues porque ahora hemos reconocido el compromiso, lo que la deja fuera de la jugada. Y porque ahora no estamos juntos la mayor parte del día, como antes… y ella lo sabe.

-No te preocupes, tonto… sé defenderme. – Ella se acercó a él besando su boca mientras el la tomaba por la cintura.

Akane sonrió mientras el correspondía el beso y de pronto sintió que la mano del chico bajaba de su cintura y se posaba en su trasero.

-¡No te pases de listo conmigo, Saotome! – Le gritó furiosa mientras su codo izquierdo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de su prometido, dejándolo sin aire e inmediatamente después torciéndole el brazo para aventarlo sobre la duela con su diestra.

Ranma cayó sobre su espalda y, sin entender lo que pasaba… y sin valor para reclamar o preguntar, se quedo inmóvil un momento, que su prometida aprovecho para retirarse del dojo.

-¿Así que este era tu entrenamiento eeeh? Todavía estas a tiempo de decidirte por Shampoo si no habías notado la diferencia entre ella y yo.

El se quedó con los ojos como platos. Si que sabía la diferencia entre ambas… Lo que no sabía era qué demonios pensar de su prometida. Su antigua teoría de que era bipolar se estaba confirmando con este hecho. Frustrado y avergonzado se puso de pié.

El entrenamiento acababa de finalizar, antes de empezar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola.**

 **Mil mil, mil disculpas por la gran tardanza de este capítulo. A decir verdad me tomó demasiado trabajo porque simplemente no se me ocurria como hacer encajar el principio y el desarrollo de este fic y esta es la parte donde eso sucede.. Espero y les guste, y si no, pues critiquenme, que para eso son los reviews :D**

 **Por primera vez en mi historia como escritora amateur haré esto.**

 **chococat825, Lady Sakura, kioh, siomarabohle, AbiTaisho, Ranma k, znta, JanneSt, anymary79kunoichi saotome, Rosejandra, A. Redfox, Marivysa, Sav21, Zwoelf, muchisimas gracias por seguir esta humilde historia y molestarse en dejar un comentario. nancyrioleon, africa, tan fieles, no sé como agradecerles. rogue85 me alegraste la semana con tus reviews y me alentaste a terminar este maldito capítulo después de tanto. Espero de corazón que la espera te valga la pena.**

Sin mas por ahora, les dejo con este pequeño sueño.

 **ADIOS**

-¡Auuuch!

El grito de Ranma se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-No seas tan escandaloso – lo reprimió Akane, quien observaba avergonzada desde la puerta.

-Parece que estuvo fuerte el golpe – dijo el joven médico mientras observaba el moretón que adornaba el abdomen de su paciente.- ¿Qué fue lo que te golpeó?

-Estaba entrenando… - Se adelantó a decir Akane, temerosa de que su prometido la delatara como solía hacerlo cuando Tofu era el encargado de atenderlos. – Verá doctor, estaba practicando kempo…

-Bien. – El joven apuesto que sustituía a Tofu en la clínica de medicina alternativa se acomodó sus gafas y observó disimuladamente a la chica.- Así que son deportistas…

-Artemarcialistas – le corrigió Ranma- Y acabo de ser atacado por un monstruo de más de doscientos kilos y…

-¡Ya cállate Ranma! – le gritó su prometida poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba.

El joven alto, de cabello negro corto y afiladas facciones fijó su mirada de nuevo en ella, sorprendido.

-¡¿No me diga que fue usted… ? !

-Yo… yo… - la chica volteó sonrojada a ver a Ranma quien yacía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que pretendía ser indiferente.

-No se preocupe.- Le dijo el médico volviéndose al paciente. – En las familias siempre hay problemas. Cuando era más joven yo también solía pelear a menudo con mis hermanas… Aunque ellas no eran tan fuertes, afortunadamente.

-Y que lo diga. – suspiró Ranma rodando los ojos hacia su prometida. – ya bastante tengo con una prometida como para tener hermanas también.

-¡Ah! – dijo sorprendido el joven – Disculpe… no sé porque llegué a esa tonta conclusión.

El quiropráctico trato de disimular su ligera decepción mientras terminaba con las curaciones pertinentes y la pareja se lanzaba miradas de enfado.

Minutos después salieron del lugar. Ranma más serio que de costumbre se adelantó y Akane disculpándose con el doctor y arreglando los asuntos del pago. Al dar vuelta lentamente a la esquina, Ranma sintió que su estómago se revolvía al notar la figura que parecía esperarlo sobre la acera.

-Nihao – La voz de la amazona sonó seria, demasiado para ser de ella.

-Hola Shampoo. – le respondió secamente mientras trataba de acelerar el paso disimuladamente y pasar de largo.

-Necesitar hablar contigo…

-Yo no. Akane viene atrás. No quiero problemas ni contigo ni con ella. Déjame en paz.

-¡Esto ser muy serio!- La chica lo pescó del hombro intentando que voltease a verla.

Ranma volteó dispuesto a aventar su mano pero lo que vió lo dejó helado. El rostro de la chica estaba transformado en una mueca de dolor y desesperación. Se veía reducida y humillada. No pudo más que sentir compasión por ella.

-Shampoo, entiende… - Vió llegar a Akane, quien silenciosamente lo analizaba y suspiró resignado. – Se acabó… deja de acosarme.

-Ser ultima vez… Despues partir a China y dos no saber más de Shampoo ni de bisabuela.

-Hablen lo que tengan que hablar. No tardes demasiado, sabes que tía Nodoka no sirve la cena si no estamos todos. – Pasó de largo, visiblemente molesta ante la mirada incrédula de su prometido.

-¡Akane!

La voz de su novio se volvió lejana. Apretó el paso rumbo al pequeño muelle que ambos visitaban cuando iban a la preparatoria mientras un nudo tapaba su garganta.

Estaba harta, cansada, dolida de tener que soportar, de no poder avanzar ni darle vuelta a la pagina. De sentir compasión por gente que jamás sintió lástima por ella. De tener que dar concesiones y explicaciones… ¿Por qué? Ranma la amaba, ella lo amaba… sus familias estaban más que de acuerdo. ¿Por qué demonios no podían ser felices?

No podía ser tan egoísta. El solo imaginar que Ranma no la hubiera elegido le causaba un hueco en el estomago… y en el alma. Ella podía visualizar muy bien el sufrimiento que estaban pasando sus rivales, las entendía y no podía ser indiferente a su dolor, así es Akane Tendo. El hartazgo y el dolor por sus amigas estaban creándole un nudo difícil de desatar.

-¡Akane-san! – la voz de su amigo la devolvió a la realidad. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque su amigo pudo notar que estaba en un momento difícil- ¿Qué te ha hecho este tonto de Ranma esta vez? Ahora mismo voy a… - Dijo mientras se disponía a correr en dirección contraria, visiblemente enfadado.

-¡Noo! Espera, Ryoga – mientras agitaba sus manos tratando de detenerlo y poder aclararle el mal entendido.

Rato después, los dos estaban sentados sobre unas piletas de madera. El rostro del chico estaba visiblemente triste.

Los años habían pasado. Akane se había dado cuenta poco a poco de los sentimientos de Ryoga. Aunque él nunca junto valor para confesarse ella sabía, pero jamás hizo nada. No hizo nada porque al mismo tiempo se dió cuenta de todo lo que amaba a Ranma. Ryoga tenía a Akari. El tiempo pondría todo en su lugar.

Pero el rostro de Ryoga no decía eso. El rostro de su amigo tras enterarse de que ella y Ranma estaban juntos por fin, era de dolor… de un hombre derrotado y perdido. No dijó nada. Solo miraba el agua del rio correr. Por fin abrió la boca, tomó aire y fue capaz de hablar.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes Akane-san. –Sonrió con una mueca irónica, dolorosa – En verdad él te ama… Te ama mucho. Me da mucho gusto que al fin pueda reconocerlo y…

Ella tomó la cara de él entre sus manos. Sentía infinita ternura por él. Lo amaba como un hermano. Quería darle consuelo y ser su amiga. Quería que fuera feliz, tan feliz como era ella.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el los bajó y ella dejó un beso en su frente.

-Eres un hombre maravilloso Ryoga. Sé que pronto serás feliz con alguien tan maravilloso como tú. – Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se inundaban de agua salada. – Lo siento. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Akane-san…. -La voz de él se quebró. Se dio la espalda y partió corriendo antes de permitir que ella lo viera estallar en llanto.

Akane escondió su rostro entre sus manos y por fin ese nudo que la compasión por Shampoo había empezado, fue desatado al ver partir a su querido amigo destrozado.

"Perdón Ryoga " Repitió en silencio, esperando que sus palabras lo hubiesen liberado de esa falsa esperanza y el pudiera reconocer donde lo esperaba la felicidad.

-¡Aaaah no! – Ranma se llevó las manos al rostro enrojecido mientras miraba incrédulo un documento sobre la mesa del Neko-hanten. – ¡No puedo creer que estés tan desesperada! Ya cruzaste todos los límites.

* * *

La joven amazona se abrazaba a si misma volteando hacía la ventana con la mirada perdida mientras su bisabuela era quien confrontaba a Ranma.

-¿Limites? – La arrugada mano de Cologne golpeó de nuevo el papel sobre la mesa obligando a Ranma a observarlo de nuevo. – Aquí no hay límites… si te interesara ponerlos no hubieras embarazado a mi nieta.

-¡Yo no embaracé a su nieta, usted está tan loca o más que ella!- Estalló el chico.

-¡Lo hiciste!

-Imposibleeee… eso es imposible. ¡Jamás he estado con ella! – se restregó la cara con ambas manos y volteó desesperado hacía pseudo prometida. – Díselo Shampoo…

Ella volteó el rostro hacia él y le habló con voz pausada y baja.

\- La otra noche, en casa de los Tendo. Dijiste que me amabas…

Los ojos de él parecieron desorbitarse.

-No… yo contigo jamás… era… - Recordó entonces el comportamiento de Akane, lo extraño que le había parecido su actitud.

Sus hombros cayeron y retrocedió incrédulo, moviendo la cabeza en negación, como loco.

-Dime que no Shampoo… ¡dime que no!

-Aireen… yo. Lo siento. Te amo… yo… yo no saber qué hacer para tú quedarte. Yo. – Ella hizo el intento por abrazarlo pero el se zafó y repeló sus manos como si quemaran.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Akane no era así. Akane no actuaba asi, Akane no hablaba así… Akane no.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso?¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿La perdería?¿Qué había que explicar? No lo entendía… No sabía porque estaba enfrentando esa situación. Solo sabía que quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Se golpeó la cabeza para tratar de despertar. Al no obtener resultado se volvió de nuevo a Shampoo, ahora con gesto suplicante.

-Dime que no es cierto Shampoo… Si alguna vez me has amado de verdad, aunque sea un poco, no me hagas esto...

-¡Ya déjate de babosadas! Ahora mismo tus padres y los Tendo van a enterarse de lo que pasa. – Soltó la vieja momia mirándolo desafiante.

* * *

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienen que hablar con nosotros? – Preguntó el patriarca de los Tendo mientras Nodoka servía té y miraba con recelo a las dos mujeres chinas que habían llegado cinco minutos antes demandando hablar urgentemente con los tres mayores de la casa.

-Mi hijo nos ha comunicado que ha tomado la decisión de reconocer únicamente el compromiso con Akane. No sé si ustedes estén enteradas ya… - Les dijó la hermosa y joven señora mientras les servía el té, tratando de dejar muy clara la situación.

La anciana posó sus manos alrededor de la taza mientras hacía una reverencia con una tenue sonrisa. Tomó apenas un sorbo. Observó a su alrededor a Genma, Soun y Nodoka. Al parecer, Akane no estaba en la casa. Su nieta estaba cabizbaja a su lado. Callada, como se estaba volviendo su costumbre desde hacía bastantes días.

-Iré al grano.- Cerró los ojos meditando en cuáles serían sus palabras - Ranma puede decir ante ustedes una cosa. Lo cierto es que sus palabras difieren mucho de sus acciones. El no ha dejado de ver a mi nieta en secreto… y este tipo de actos tienen consecuencias.

Genma soltó una carcajada - ¡Naaah! Ranma no es asi..

-Mi nieta está preñada.

Nodoka dejó caer la tetera sobre el kotatsu y los ojos de Soun se volvieron como platos.

-¿Y mi hijo que tiene que ver con eso? – Soltó la mujer, entrando en desesperación, mirando con atención a la jovencita que aun no salía de su transe.

-¿Cree que estuviéramos aquí si él no fuera el responsable?

-No. No es cierto – Genma se volteó hacia su amigo haciendo aspavientos – No le creas Soun, Ranma sería incapaz… tú lo conoces.

-Sin duda debe tratarse de un error.- El patriarca se puso de pié alzando la voz y riendo nervioso.

-Jamás jugaría con algo así.En mi tribu una mujer que concibe fuera del matrimonio es castigada con el aborto y condenada a vivir estéril. Ranma es el padre y no es justo que mi nieta pague tal castigo mientras él tranquilamente se casa y sigue su vida como si nada. –Habló fuerte la líder amazona.

Nodoka se dirigió hacia Shampoo y la sacudió de los hombros.

-¿Lo hechizaste? – la miro de arriba abajo como tratando de adivinar o leer sus pensamientos - ¿De qué clase de jugarreta te valiste para lograr algo así?- Ante el mutismo de la chica ella le gritó fuerte. - ¡Dímelo!

* * *

Akane se cansó de esperar a Ranma en el camino que tomaban para llegar a casa. Después de desahogarse un poco, decidió que era hora de continuar su camino. Estaba ya bastante preocupada y arrepentida por haber permitido que hablaran a solas. Aunque no quería aceptarlo ni para ella misma, un mal presentimiento la inquietaba.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a casa, Ranma la esperaba y sintió un momentáneo alivio al verlo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El se despidió de Shampoo y ella de Ryoga y después de eso, ellos estaban juntos por fin, sin ataduras, sin ninguna clase de impedimento o remordimiento.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía el porqué esa angustia la embargaba… y porque él parecía padecerla también. No entendía por qué los ojos azules evadían los suyos.

Se aferró a él con fuerza y el la apretó como si fuera su última oportunidad. Percibiendo el olor fresco de su cabello y besándolo con desesperación.

Poco les importó que a sus costados, las masas de gente se dividieran a partir de ellos. Ella se aferró con más fuerza a la fuerte espalda y alzó su rostro para besar los labios y él le respondió voraz. La fuerza de su abrazo casi la ahogaba.

Y ella comprendió entonces que algo pasaba… Algo malo.

Los fuertes y rapidísimos latidos de su corazón lo confirmaron. Y su rostro enrojecido y su silencio.

Él le estaba diciendo Adiós.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

**SOBREVIVIR**

Puso el seguro en su habitación y recargó su cuerpo sobre la puerta dejando que las fuerzas la abandonaran deslizándose hacia abajo y quedando sentada con sus rodillas frente a su rostro. Había llorado minutos antes pero el llanto simplemente se acabó para dar paso a la incredulidad. Todo era un sueño o, más bien, una pesadilla. Si. Eso era.

No podía estar pasando. No sentía hambre, a pesar de no haber probado bocado desde la mañana. No sentía lo frío del piso, no se sentía incomoda, ni dolorida, ni triste. Todo era un sueño y solo estaba esperando despertar. Así pasó un buen rato, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo era una fantasía.

Él le había dicho a solas que no podía seguir con ella. Que le perdonara. Que la amaba, pero que era un tonto que no la merecía.

Ella no entendía, ¿no merecerla? Si todo lo que ella hacía era amarlo. No importaba si la merecía o no, si ella lo merecía, si eran el uno para el otro, si eran opuestos, si el destino, si las conveniencias, si la familia y los pretendientes y las enamoradas, si los enemigos y los secuestros, incluso ellos mismos, y su terquedad y su orgullo y los golpes y las burlas, los insultos. . . Todo estaba por debajo de su amor.

Después entendió todo. Cuando llegaron a casa todos los esperaban ahí. Shampoo y Cologne estaban también. Recordaba que alguien le dijo algo de un embarazo de Shampoo. Luego también que Ranma era el padre… y él no lo negó.

Por un breve instante ella sopesó la idea de perdonarlo. Si, perdonarlo. Que él respondiera por su hijo y siguiera siendo su prometido. Todo, incluso esa humillación era preferible antes de perderlo. Después de todo, era algo muy común, los hombres siempre cometen ese tipo de pecados y Ranma, aunque doliera, era un hombre con todo lo que eso conlleva. Ante la posibilidad real de separarse de él, esa idea descabellada pasó por su mente. Hacerle pagar un tiempo con su indiferencia, pero no ser privada del privilegio de verse reflejada en el azul de sus ojos todos los días.

Pero todo cambió cuando la anciana habló de las leyes de su aldea. Del castigo que las Joketsuzoku daban a las mujeres que fornicaban sin la bendición de las matriarcas líderes. Era demasiado cruel… y la idea de ser la responsable por la muerte de una criatura, un hijo de Ranma, era inconcebible. Entonces su mente ya no pudo idear una solución.

El no le dio explicaciones. Solo partió. Partió con otra. La abandonó. Y la dejó ahí, en el suelo, tan destrozada, que las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos ya.

Nodoka dejó el té y la cena al pié de la puerta. Tenía rato esperando que Akane le abriera, estaba cabizbaja e incrédula aún. Vió a su hijo partir y su marido y Soun seguían discutiendo en el porche. Estaba indecisa de cuál sería su destino… si buscaría otro lugar donde estar o le pediría a Soun un poco más de tiempo para cuidar de Akane. Dejarla sola le partía el alma.

Por más de tres años ella le tomó un cariño especial a Akane. Le parecía una chica maravillosa, natural y autentica. Pudo ver desde el principio que era la indicada para su engreído vástago. Ella por todo ese tiempo había sentido que era su hija. Dejarla ahí no era fácil, menos en el estado en que se encontraba ahora por culpa de Ranma.

-Akane, hija – dijo con voz baja, tratando de no alterarla, pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces el grito de Akane la estrujó. Un grito de furia, de impotencia, de dolor y resentimiento. De tantas sensaciones acumuladas. La mujer mayor se estremeció y comenzó a llorar también en silencio.

* * *

La mochila de Ranma estaba tirada en el mismo lugar donde la había aventado con furia desde que llegó. Unos tallarines frios que originalmente eran calientes estaban servidos a la mesa donde lucía pensativo y ausente el joven de la trenza.

-Sé que ahora estas encaprichado con esa chica y no puedes pensar con claridad, pero en el futuro nos vas a agradecer lo que hicimos.

-Lo único que puedo agradecerte es que te calles y desaparezcas de mi vista, vieja momia. – respondió con indiferencia y enfado.

-No viajaste por media Asia durante dieciseis años para venir a casarte con una mujer débil y atender un dojo mediocre en una ciudad donde ya a nadie le interesan las artes marciales. – Respondió la anciana inmutable mientras se sentaba a la misma mesa que su "futuro yerno".

Ranma terminó de recostar su rostro sobre la mesa fingiendo dormir. Lo que menos quería era discutir con la vieja.

-En nuestra aldea, al igual que tú, somos entrenadas desde nuestro nacimiento. Las viejas costumbres no se han perdido y tener tus habilidades es realmente un privilegio, no una simple curiosidad. Si hay un lugar donde debes estar, es ahí.-

Levantó la cabeza por fin, pareciendo que iba a responderle cuando su vista se dirigió hacia la chica que tenía enfrente. No la había sentido llegar.

-Ak… Akane – Sus sospechas estaban confirmándose. Verdaderamente no podía haberse equivocado, lo sabía. No había forma de que él no pudiera distinguir entre Akane y Shampoo, aunque fuese de noche y con poca luz. Pudo ver entonces el alma de Shampoo asomando de los ojos de la mujer que amaba y se recriminó a sí mismo por no haberlo notado aquella noche.

-¿Airen ve que no engañarlo? – Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa cínica que Ranma hubiera reconocido de inmediato como ajena a Akane.

-"Airen ver" que eres una víbora… y que no tienes dignidad. – dijo mientras se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a reír como desquiciado. - ¿Te parece que no me engañaste?-

Juzenkyo de nuevo le jugaba una broma pesada.

La anciana tomó de la mano a su nieta para indicarle que tuviera fortaleza, que no cediera ante las provocaciones de Ranma.

-Los estanques están restaurándose, quizá dentro de poco puedas curar tu maldición.-

-Si… eso puedo ver, que los estanques están restaurándose muy a tu conveniencia. Pero yo no voy a ir a China.- El rostro de las dos mujeres se hizo una mueca de descontento.

-Nuestras leyes… -

-Sus leyes me tienen sin cuidado. Yo soy japonés y me quedaré en Japón… -

-Pero… - Fue Shampoo la que habló ahora con voz temerosa.

-Pero nada. Estoy dispuesto a responder por mi hijo y por ti, aunque hayas logrado esto con un engaño, pero de ninguna manera voy a irme de aquí…-Y en un tono por demás tranquilo miró como buscando algo - ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Si me disculpan, ya estoy muy cansado. –

-Es por Akane… - Shampoo lo siguió mientras él subía las escaleras que dividían el restauran del piso donde habitaban – ¡No querer separarte de Akane!

-Ya déjate de "babosadas" – esta última palabra la acentuó mientras miraba mordazmente a la anciana – Si quieres que nos casemos, vamos a vivir aquí, "amorsito"- La miró de arriba abajo entonces. Decidió que si quería sobrevivir a aquel juego, tenía que jugar. – Y ya verás que vamos a ser muy felices… - Se dio vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió al piso mientras volvía a reír cínicamente.

* * *

-¡Pues vaya que si es una desgracia! Pobre Akane. – Nabiki se preparaba un café helado mientras Nodoka y Kasumi la miraban sentadas en la cocina.-¿Quieren probarlo? – Les ofreció cuando terminó de servir la espumosa bebida en un vaso de cristal.

La noche anterior les había llevado un buen rato tranquilizar a Akane y convencerla de comer un poco después de casi veinticuatro horas. Estaba prácticamente sedada y era mejor así, al menos el descanso le ayudaría a superar la depresión en menos tiempo.

-Akane está muy mal. No tengo valor para dejarla así… aunque no sea correcto que sigamos en su casa si el compromiso fue disuelto. –Nodoka apretó su delantal mientras Kasumi la miraba con infinita ternura.

-Le agradezco mucho que cuide de mi hermanita, señora Nodoka. Incluso Nabiki y yo queríamos pedirle que no se alejara de ella. – le dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

-Además esto se va a acabar algún dia. – Dijo Nabiki aparentando una tranquilidad que no venía mucho al caso con el momento. – Esos dos no saben estar mucho tiempo separados. Ya pasará algo que los vuelva a juntar y todo será más fácil si usted está aquí.- dio un trago a su bebida relamiéndose los labios.

-Yo realmente lo dudo mucho, aunque quisiera con el alma creer lo mismo. Esto es muy serio. Se trata de un embarazo… - Sonrió con ironía – Yo misma no hubiera consentido que Ranma se desentendiera de su responsabilidad, aunque me causa repulsión la idea… -

-Aún no me puedo explicar cómo es que Ranma ha caído en semejante situación después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Shampoo - Kasumi suspiró meláncolica – Debió tener más cuidado…

-Quizá no fue ninguna trampa, han pasado los años… y los hombres tienen necesidades – Dijo con Nabiki un gesto despreocupado – Y Shampoo es una mujer muy hermosa…

Ese comentario caló hondo en Nodoka. La incomodó demasiado pero no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo, tuvo que quedarse callada. Ni Ranma ni Shampoo explicaron cómo es que pudo darse esa situación. Se puso de pié y se retiró con una simple disculpa.

* * *

El sonido del bastón contra la duela le hizo abrir los ojos. No había dormido más de media hora. Frente a su ojeroza mirada estaba su futura suegra, quien había provocado el ruido a propósito, despertándolo.

-¿Qúe, pensaste que intentaría escapar?-

-No soy tan inocente. Sé que no tienes escapatoria.

-Entonces déjame en paz. – rodó su cuerpo dándole la espalda y tapandose la cabeza con la cobija.

La anciana de un solo movimiento con su bastón volvió el cuerpo de su yerno a su posición original, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a la cara de nuevo.

-¡Escuchame bien, chiquillo malcriado! – Acercó su arrugado rostro al chico logrando intimidarlo – Mi nieta es muy joven aun, pero para ponerte a mi altura te faltan siglos.

El solo siguió observándola.

-Después de lo de Monte Fénix yo no he estado dispuesta a perder esta batalla, amado hijo. Yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de llevar a mi tribu la sangre de un guerrero como tú. Shampoo era quien más insistía en atraparte hace tres años. Desde tu batalla contra Saffron he sido yo...

Ranma se sentó sobre el piso frunciendo el ceño.

-No me importó que tan deshonesto fuera este método.- acercó su rostro invadiendo el espacio personal de él – Y no me importará que tan "rudo" sea el método que te lleve con nosotras a China…

El rostro de Ranma se desdibujó por fin y se puso de pié de inmediato. De un seco movimiento ella lo inmovilizó de nuevo y lo volvió a sentar de un tirón.

-¡Que me vas a escuchar, te dije! Grabatelo bien… futuro yerno. Si tú no vas a nuestra aldea y haces un juramento frente a las matriarcas… y te quedas ahí, cubriendo de gloria nuestra extirpe, te doy lo qué queda de mi palabra y mi honor que…

Ranma sabía lo que venía. Volteó su rostro pero la huesuda mano lo obligó tirando su barbilla con fuerza a mirarla de nuevo y los viejos labios se posaron a una pulgada de su oído, sus ojos llenos de temor por lo que no quería escuchar se abrieron exageradamente.

-Akane morirá… - El cuerpo de Ranma se sobresaltó, por más que sospechara que eso venía , no dejaba de exaltarlo de esa forma el escuchar ese nombre con ese macabro timbre, bajo esa amenaza-Nabiki morirá… -

-Kasumi morirá…-

-Ukyo morirá…-

-Tu madre morirá… y si tu padre se opone… a él también lo mataré y a Soun … y a esa muchachita ¿cómo se llama?- dijo en son de burla –Kodashi, y a su hermano, y al chico pérdido. Y a tus amigos de la escuela… y a tus enemigos también. Y todo lo que has conocido como vida en Nerima morirá si tú no vas a China y te conviertes en Joketsuzoku.

Ranma se quedó mudo… en shock. Estaba tratando de asimilar lo que tan pausadamente le había recitado, como un solemne juramento. La anciana se separó por fin de él.

-¡Ah! Y si tú mueres primero… eso no los salvará, puedes estar seguro de que tu "amada" será la primera en seguirte. La única forma en que vivirán es que tú vayas a China con nosotras. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú... y tengo mucho menos que perder.

Ellá por fín soltó el mentón del chico satisfecha al mirar el rostro desencajado.

-¡Ah, el desayuno está listo, yerno! No hagas esperar más a mi nieta, ella está feliz de pasar su primer día contigo.- Y se fue feliz, saltando apoyada sobre su bastón.

El cuerpo de Ranma se dejó caer desfallecido sobre el suelo de nuevo y su rostro acababa de perder su último atisbo de expresión.

El juego se había terminado.

* * *

La venda caía de la mano de Ukyo mientras el nuevo medico del barrio observaba la herida con atención.

-Tienes una excelente cicatrización, Ukyo. Creo que ya puedes reanudar tu trabajo en el restaurant. – le dijo amablemente el joven médico a la castaña.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! – sonrió ilusionada Ukyo.

-Claro. Y por favor, sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Ese tipo de heridas puede ser fatal si llega a atravesar alguna arteria. – aclaró con un gesto serio.

-Claro… yo.. – La cara de la chica se puso un poco seria al recordar las circunstancias en las que se había causado tales heridas.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo pasar? – Una conocida voz sono a la entrada de la clínica y Ukyo se levantó de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡Ey!- la fuerte mano del doctor la sostuvo al notar su reacción - ¿A dónde vas?- firme pero suave la guió a sentarse de nuevo mientras la silueta de Akane aparecía por la puerta del consultorio.

-Ah… - La reacción de Ukyo se repitió en la peliazul, se dio la media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Espere, Akane-san! – Frustrado al ver que la chica lo ignoró se volvió hacia Ukyo con su típico gesto serio – No sé que problema tengan entre ustedes, pero no deberían exteriorizarlo de esa forma.

-Disculpe doctor… - Ukyo bajó la mirada. – Es una situación muy vieja… -de pronto su gesto se suavizo y levantó la vista – Creo que es hora de ponerle fin… ¿Verdad?- El médico sonrió y Ukyo corrió tras de Akane.

Apenas salió del consultorio y la miró sentada en la acera, con la mirada perdida. Ukyo se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento Akane. – Suspiró- Me dejé llevar por mi tristeza y tú no merecías ese trato. Yo… -

-Ya déjalo. – Akane la interrumpió de golpe. – No vale la pena. Nunca valió la pena que peleáramos por él…

-No digas eso. – Ukyo sonrió amablemente, pensando que Akane y Ranma habían tenido otra de sus acostumbradas peleas. – Pelear contigo es la forma en que Ranma demuestra sus sentimientos, no te lo tomes muy en s…

-Shampoo está embarazada de él- La interrumpió de nuevo mientras miraba un punto entre la acera frontal y la valla contigua.

Ukyo rió nerviosamente.

-Eso no… no es cierto. Debe ser una mentira de la bruja esa o … -

-El está viviendo con ella, se van a casar pronto. –

Ukyo se llevó una mano a la frente con ansiedad. – Akane… eso no puede ser. Debe ser un truco de esa vieja, ya sabes cómo se las gasta. –

-Yo también quisiera que fuera mentira… -Y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, como tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.- Creí que te entendía, Ukyo… creí que podía saber lo que sentiste, pero me equivoqué…

La cocinera bajó la mirada y tomo los hombros de su amiga.

-Perdón Ukyo… Esto no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemiga… y tú no te mereces algo así.- Soltó el llanto de nuevo… otra vez.

-Tú tampoco lo mereces, Akane. – Le dijo sinceramente mientras la abrazaba fuerte y el médico las observaba desde el portón de la clínica.

* * *

-Ayer ustedes hablaron y con la llegada de Akane a casa la situación se volvió un poco caótica. – La anciana asintió mientras no perdía detalle de las palabras de Nodoka.- Nuestra opinión, como padres de Ranma no quedó clara, y aunque él es mayor de edad y ha tomado su decisión, he considerado pertinente anunciarles nuestra posición al respecto. Mía y de Genma.

-¡Madre, estoy feliz de recibirla y poder hablar con usted! – Dijo Shampoo, recién bajando de su habitación, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la mujer del kimono.

-No me llames madre. – Nodoka giró la cabeza y la miró con desprecio. –He venido aquí por obligación…

-Le recuerdo a usted que mi nieta será una Saotome muy pronto y eso la convierte en …-

-Eso no la convierte en nada.- volteó de nuevo hacia la joven – Ranma ha sido muy idiota y lo has cazado fácilmente. Pero será sin honor y sin nuestra bendición.

-¿Ya terminó?- dijó tranquila, Cologne. Al recibir la respuesta pasiva de Nodoka siguió con la palabra.- Bien. Mi nieta será pronto la líder de nuestra tribu, dará a luz no solo uno, sino muchas hijas e hijos que llenarán de orgullo nuestra aldea. Lo que usted y su marido panda opinen, nos tiene sin cuidado.-

Nodoka se puso de pié y se dirigió a la salida. Ranma, que había permanecido callado y ausente, le habló por fin, sujetándola de la muñeca.

-Madre. Perdón.- Ella volvió su rostro hacia él y le habló mirándole a los ojos.

-Creí que de verdad eras diferente y mejor que el resto de los hombres. Estaba orgullosa de ti. – Lo miró de arriba abajo con decepción- Pero que gran equivocación.

Ranma apretó sus muñecas y trataba de hablarle con los ojos. Esperara que su madre comprendiera que no estaba en sus manos… - ¡Mira que arriesgar el amor de verdad por el cuerpo de una mujer sin valores y sin honor! Conozco a prostitutas más dignas… - Pero ella seguía juzgándolo.

-Madre yo…- Ella por fin se zafó de su agarre. Sacó su inseparable katana y al volverla al frente, Ranma retrocedió.

-Créeme hijo - tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos – Si hubiera tenido intenciones de cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu padre cuando eras un bebé, esta sería la ocasión perfecta. Tu padre crió a un perfecto cobarde… -

Dicho esto, aventó la espada a los pies del chico y salió apresurada sin despedirse.

Mientras él veía tristemente perderse la figura de su madre en la acera, la joven amazona se recargó en el hombro de Ranma y se acurrucó en él, en lo que pretendió ser un gesto cariñoso y de consuelo y él se la sacudió con desprecio infinito.

-¡No me toques! –Aventó su mano con enfado y se dirigió de nuevo hacía la planta alta con paso lento mientras Shampoo lo miraba triste, a punto de llorar.

-¡Alista tus cosas, yerno!-le dijo la voz decidida de Cologne. Mañana temprano partimos a China. Ya nada hay que nos detenga a ti.- Se volteó hacia su bisnieta y le miró con gesto adusto – Y tu, deja de comportarte como una idiota llorona.

* * *

El joven médico sirvió dos humeantes bebidas a las chicas que parecían estar mucho más relajadas.

-Espero que se sienta mejor, Akane – Le miró con dulzura y Ukyo los observó maliciosamente. Era obvio que el joven doctor tenía cierto interés especial en su amiga.

-Si. Mucho mejor, a decir verdad. – Akane sonrió y él le respondió de la misma forma.

-Siempre que quieras, puedes venir a pasar tiempo aquí. Dicen que no hay mejor medicina para el alma que la plática entre amigos. – y a esas alturas Ukyo ya comenzaba a sentir que estorbaba.

-Si. – La mirada café aún estaba sumamente triste, a pesar de que su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, pero se veía determinada a mejorar - Muchas gracias, doctor Yamada.

-Por nada Akane. Y, por favor, no me llames así que no soy tan viejo, para ustedes dos soy Koji.- Ambas chicas se miraron entre si con una tenue sonrisa – Y son mis primeras amistades en Tokyo. Espero no arruinarlo demasiado pronto. – dijo rascándose la nuca en un gesto inocente.

Durante más de una hora, Akane y la cocinera estuvieron conversando con el joven médico. Supieron que era de Osaka, al igual que Ukyo. Que tenía veintisiete años y su estancia en Tokyo era parte de su servicio como pasante en medicina alternativa, aunque Tofu le había dado la confianza debido a su excelente historial. Que era soltero, hijo de una tradicional y extensa familia.

Rato después Ukyo se despidió y Akane la secundó, dándose cuenta de que ya casi oscurecía. Salieron de la clínica mucho más tranquilas y cada quien partió rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

Akane llegó a casa y vió gustosa que los Saotome no habían partido. La modesta clase que Ranma atendía por las tardes en el dojo había sido tomada por su padre y Nodoka la esperaba con la cena lista. Su padre le anunció que las cosas seguirían así por el momento para evitar que ellos dos quedaran solos en esa extensa casa.

Ella tomó parte de su cena y se recostó temprano. De nuevo la melancolía que logró aplacar con su larga charla en la clínica, iba creciendo. La casa era demasiado grande sin él.

Se quedó dormida gracias a la combinación de hierbas que Nodoka agregó a su té. Ignorante de que alguien la observaba en silencio detrás de su ventana.

Ambos empezaban nuevas vidas.

Ella buscaría nuevas opciones, nuevos horizontes. Quiza en un futuro sus heridas sanaran lo suficiente para poder plantearse la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de alguien, más.

Él sabía que su futuro estaba podrido. Que el destino le jugó una mala pasada y, por primera vez en su vida, ya no fue egoísta y se sintió satisfecho con mirarla ahí dormida, tranquila, respirando y tan linda como siempre. La Observó por largo rato, convencido de que sería la última vez. Deseaba despertarla para pelear con ella, como tantas veces… y decirle que la amaba. Que la amaba tanto que ni él mismo era capaz de saber todo lo que ese amor le obligaría a hacer. Que sabía que allá lejos, se marchitaría y moriría de tristeza.

Pero la dejó dormir y partió para siempre.

CONTINUARÁ.

Aaaah tiempo record.

Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa de las 5000 palabras pero simplemente me resultó imposible. No suelo crear los capitulos por numero de palabras si no por un orden cronologico y de acción de la historia y el ciclo de este capitulo termina aqui. Tampcoo me gusta volverla demasiado lenta, ese es mi estilo. De todos modos cumpli con publicarla este domingo y ahi esta, y me quedo mas larguito. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAMINOS**

Por un momento pensó que sus ojos sangraban. Así de intenso y predominante era el color rojo en las vestimentas y la decoración del patio principal de la aldea nativa de Shampoo.

No sabía si su ligero mareo era por el olor de la carne sazonada ondeando en el aire, mezclándose con el embriagante aroma del _Baijiu_ o la gente moviéndose de aquí para allá. No había caído en cuenta en que momento dejó de ser el adolescente glotón que se olvidaba de todo mal apenas olía la comida. Estaba más que enfadado.

El quería huir, correr de ahí lo más lejos que lo pudieran llevar sus piernas. Huir eternamente de ese lugar… de ese destino.

Llevaba tres días en esa aldea. Tres días esperando que un milagro impidiera ese momento. Eso sumado al cansado y largo viaje para llegar, siempre con el peso de Shampoo sobre su brazo derecho. Eso sumado a los preparativos de la boda. Le habían hecho medir un feo traje rojo al menos siete veces en un solo día. Había tenido que soportar las innumerables preguntas de las ancianas, todas parecidas a Cologne, que gobernaban a la tribu. Estaba hastiado.

El silencio se postró en el lugar y levantó la cabeza para ver llegar a su prometida. Lucía un vaporoso traje rojo con bordados dorados y en su cabeza una hermosa corona de oro con complejos grabados de la que colgaban finos hilos del costoso metal que, a modo de cortina, cubrían parcialmente su rostro con pálido maquillaje.

Estaba hermosa.

Y él quería huir.

Nunca antes la había odiado realmente. El acoso de la china era parte de su rutina. Aprendió a sobrellevarla y era bueno para su creciente ego el que la hermosa chica babeara por él y darse el lujo de despreciarla cientos, si no miles de veces. Pero no estaba seguro de no odiarla ahora. No podía simplemente tolerar y resignarse ante quienes arruinaron su vida y lo despojaban de todo por un simple capricho. No podía seguir sintiendo su amiga a aquella linda chica de finas manos cuando le estaba alejando de todo lo que amaba realmente y lo estaba condenando a ser un esclavo infeliz por el resto de su vida. Realmente la estaba odiando, deseaba con vehemencia sacudirse de sus restregones y abrazos.

La vieja sacerdotisa le indicó que tomara el brazo de su prometida y le hizo repetir palabra por palabra, en el antiguo dialecto derivado del mandarín, el juramento en el que él entregaba su libertad a su esposa, a su dueña.

Y él quería huir.

Quería huir. Quería escapar mientras un grito de algarabía en ese idioma que no entendía y el sonido de botellas quebrándose rompió la quietud del lugar al terminar de recitar él las vacías palabras, impidiéndole pensar.

De nuevo quería correr. Cruzar nadando el océano y llegar de nuevo junto a todo eso que el destino le arrebató.

El maldito destino.

A unos metros de la pareja de recién casados, un chico de larga cabellera negra y gruesos anteojos miraba la escena con

dolor. Incapaz de soportar un segundo más, bajó la mirada y se fue perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

Dos meses después:

Nabiki dejó su chaqueta y sus sandalias a la entrada de la casa familiar y se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación que tiempo atrás fuera la de su hermana mayor. Respiró profundo y, con los ojos cerrados, se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Tocó levemente la puerta al tiempo que empujaba muy suavemente de la chapa.

-Hola – Les llamó suavemente mientras Kasumi dormía y Akane se sacudió dentro de su cobija. –Siento no haber llegado antes, el tráfico está endemoniado- Akane asintió y Nabiki pudo notar unas ondas ojeras surcando sus enormes ojos.-¿Cómo sigue?-

-No te preocupes… ya está mucho mejor.- Miraba con tristeza a la hermana mayor que dormía tan profundamente – El doctor Yamada dice que su embarazo es de alto riesgo y debe guardar mucho reposo en adelante. Mañana comenzarán a hacerle una serie de estudios.- Terminó de hablar mientras subía la cobija y la arreglaba sobre el cuerpo de su hermana y abandonó la habitación sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

-¿Con que sigues molesta?- Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y, recargada en la pared le hablo con una sonrisa irónica.

-No estoy molesta.- Contestó Akane en su viejo y conocido tono de estar molesta - ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- Caminó hacia la estancia tratando de fingir indiferencia ante la conversación.

-¿Quizá porque te dije que era una idiotez comprometerte con Koji sin apenas conocerlo? - Nabiki buscaba mirarla a los ojos mientras las seguía.

Akane la encaró finalmente visiblemente molesta.

\- No tanto por eso como por el hecho de que lo hiciste en nuestra reunión familiar para formalizar el compromiso…¡frente a él y sus padres!- Dicha, la ultima frase, la hermana menor ya no se esforzaba por esconder su enojo.

Nabiki llevó su dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio a Akane, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kasumi. Al comprobar que había señas de que hubiese despertado, tomó a la pequeña por los hombros y le dijo con voz baja.

-Solo te hice un favor hermana. –

-¡Vaya favores que me haces!-

\- Si lo hago… Me preocupa que tomaste una decisión estúpida que decidirá el rumbo de tu vida por algo que pasó hace apenas unas semanas. Crees vengarte de Ranma pero solo te haces daño a ti misma.-

-¿Estás loca? Yo no pretendo vengarme… Koji es un hombre estupendo y me ama y… -

-Y no lo conoces… - Nabiki pareció impacientarse ante la terquedad de su hermana y la sacudió fuerte de los hombros.- ¡Como Kasumi no conocía a ese bastardo que la abandona todos los días para acostarse con otra sin importarle que esté embarazada!-

-Cállate… - Akane cambió su mirada adusta por una de suplica y le pidió en voz muy baja. – Ella puede estar escuchando.-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Akane? –

\- Yo…-

-Yo no digo que no rehagas tu vida, pero aun es muy pronto. Aun amas a Ranma, aun te duele demasiado… Estamos en medio de problemas familiares fuertes. Lo que pasó con tío Genma, lo que le pasa a nuestra hermana… -Paró un poco para tomar aire y siguió hablando con voz baja y los ojos cerrados. –Espera a que todo se normalice y podrás tomar decisiones inteligentes… -

Akane bajó su mirada, pero Nabiki pudo ver que sus ojos reventaron en lagrimas…

-¿Y si no se normaliza? – Se abrazó se su hermana, tratando de ahogar su llanto para no perturbar a Kasumi - ¿Y si dejo pasar el mejor hombre para mí? ¿Y si me quedo sola esperando por alguien que está cruzando el océano y no tiene nada que ver conmigo? –

-Mira Akane… - Tomó su cara y la levantó para mirarla seriamente a los ojos – Somos tres hermanas muy diferentes. Kasumi es la educada, servicial, agraciada, paciente… yo soy la creativa, sexy y el cerebro de la familia… - Nabiki pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro enrojecido de su hermana pequeña – Y tu… tu Akane…-

La abrazó fuerte y, apoyando la cabeza de su hermana sobre su pecho le dijo con la voz más dulce y amable que puede tener Nabiki Tendo.

-Tu eres la más buena… sin más. Y vas a ser feliz porque te lo mereces… no porque un hombre esté junto a ti. Si un día sientes que en verdad amas al Doctor Yamada y que es tu felicidad, yo misma pagaré tu boda… pero no lo hagas ahora. No así Akane… -

* * *

El pequeño de ropajes y sombrero chino guiaba a la pelirroja hacia una pequeña montaña. Ranma realmente deseaba pedirle que volviera a la aldea pero la barrera del idioma aun era un obstáculo. Con señas y aspavientos había tratado de hacer que se regresara, pues seguro sus padres lo buscarían y, para colmo, ni siquiera podría darles una explicación.

-La ví por aquí – Dijo el niño en su dialecto y Ranma pudo entenderle por la simplicidad de la frase. Asintió y tragó saliva pensativo y serio.

-Vuelve ya- - Le dijo en su idioma mientras el niño parecía ignorarlo.- Vuelve ya, Ling – Le gritó mientras le señalaba el camino de regreso.

-¿Matar?- Ranma abrió mucho sus ojos ante la pregunta del niño. Se había esforzado mucho por aprender unas cuantas palabras en japonés y era bastante perspicaz .

-No sé. – Al responder bajó su mirada.- No sé… - Regresa a casa, tus padres te están buscando. Yo seguiré de aquí. – Le dijo calmada y pausadamente en el poco mandarín que dominaba mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

El pequeño asintió y sonriendo tomó de nuevo el camino hacia la aldea de las joketsuzoku. Ranma lo observó hasta que sus ojos lo perdieron y retomó el camino de nuevo.

Estaba un tanto cansado y hambriento, pero no sentía ganas de parar. No hasta ver con sus propios ojos lo que los cazadores de la aldea le habían asegurado ver. Aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer, no tenía ni un poco claro su intención al estar ahí.

Pasado casi una hora, cuando ya se había internado en la falda de la pequeña montaña que el chiquillo le había señalado, paró un poco y abrió su mochila para tomar una fruta y un panecillo de arroz que el mismo había preparado y se sentó bajo un pequeño árbol. Al probar su obra una sonrisa de satisfacción leve se dibujó en su cara, su cocina había mejorado bastante.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Soltó la comida y sus músculos se tensaron. No había visto nada aun pero su sexto sentido le estaba avisando.

Entonces la vió.

Unos enormes ojos del color de la tierra le miraban perdidos. Ranma comenzó a temblar y su garganta se volvió un nudo.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia, escondida tras un arbusto. De seguro la comida había llamado su atención. En su rostro se reflejaba el miedo… pero este no era comparable con el que reflejaban los azules orbes de la pelirroja.

"No es ella", se dijo mentalmente, tratando de que esa ilusión no le afectara más, pero el temblor iba en aumento y cada movimiento de sus dedos le estaba costando más trabajo a cada centésima de segundo.

"Calma. No es ella." , se repitió una y mil veces mientras la observaba caminar en cuatro patas, con las manos semidobladas imitando una garra, rodeándolo con el hambre reflejada en su rostro.

Estaba muy flaca y la desnudez dejaba ver varias heridas y costras en su cuerpo. Su melena enmarañada, tan distinta a como él la conocía. La uñas de las manos y pies crecidas y sucias, amarillentas…

Todo indicaba que hacía mucho tiempo que esa bestia no tocaba el agua caliente.

Sacó lentamente de su mochila una daga. La tomo con su mano derecha pero se quedó ahí, mientras la copia de Akane devoraba el panecillo que había caído de sus manos sin que se diera cuenta siquiera. Se había acercado un tanto más.

No podía dejar de observarla… sus ojos extraviados. Los hermosos ojos que el extrañaba tanto. Algo le dolía fuerte en el pecho al verlos así después de tanto tiempo. Tan ajenos a él, no le miraban con felicidad ni sufrían por él.

No pudo usar la daga.

"No es Akane", se dijo de nuevo, y de nuevo se ignoró a sí mismo.

La criatura se acercó aun más y pudo oler su tristeza… y la confundió con miedo.

En un parpadeo la pequeña mano humana presionaba el cuello de la amachada pelirroja mientras esta trataba de reaccionar. Fue demasiado rápido.

Los chillidos de su atacante, que simulaban ser de un animal, le lastimaban los oídos y él solo era capaz de sostener su peso para evitar que le hiciera más daño. La piel lastimada y quemada de Akane era toda su visión y sus pechos lacerados rosaban contra los de su propio cuerpo maldecido.

Sintió algo caliente correr sobre su cuello, supo que era su propia sangre. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de contraatacar; aun no estaba preparado para aceptar que aquella criatura no era Akane. El olor a sangre haría que la criatura no se frenara más. Cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe, la siguiente mordida.

-Akaneeee- gritó al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo se dejó caer sobre él, solo entonces pudo ver que un arma puntiaguda atravesaba el vientre de la criatura.

Pudo ver sus ojos vacios de vida. Su piel amarillenta y maltratada por los rayos del sol. La muerte asomando por sus pupilas. Sus lamentos y las lágrimas brotando.

"No es ella, no es ella", se decía, pero era inútil. Su respiración más y más agitada y su pulso tembloroso.

Entonces vió a Mousse. Guardaba entre sus mangas su arma y se acercaba a él.

-¡Que patético te has vuelto, Saotome!- Le gritó mientras observaba a la pelirroja abrazar a la bestia convertida en la mujer que amaba.

Ranma no lo escuchaba… solo estaba ausente tratando de revivir a aquella criatura. De pronto el peso del cuerpo se volvió menor y sus formas ya no se amoldaron a sus manos…

-Es solo un gato salvaje – Le dijo el chico chino mientras se acercaba acomodándose las gafas. – Llevo varios días siguiéndolo y tu no debiste hacerlo si ibas a actuar como una niñita. –

-Cállate, Mousse.- Fue la única respuesta que Ranma fue capaz de dar al pasar el shock y ver el cuerpo de un tigre enano a su lado.

-Si tanto la amas, te hubieras quedado con ella.- Dijo el chino en forma irónica mientras su rival tomaba de nuevo su mochila para tomar el camino hacia la aldea.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Mousse, te debo una. – Le dijo seriamente. Caminó unos cuantos metros y su rival lo siguió.

-La estás haciendo mucho más infeliz de lo que ya era. ¡Déjala! – Le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Ranma se detuvo y sonrió con ironía.

-La conoces, conoces a su bisabuela… ¿Acaso aun crees que estoy aquí por mi gusto? – Suspiró y miró a su antiguo rival frente a frente, con infinita tristeza. – Hubiera preferido morirme que vivir esta vida, pero no es que me dieran muchas opciones. –

Ranma acomodó su mochila y continuó su camino dejando a un Mousse con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza. Un Mousse tan enamorado como en su adolescencia, pero con mucha más experiencia y malicia. Un Mousse que no se había dado por vencido aun, a pesar de todo… y no pensaba hacerlo jamás.

* * *

Shampoo cerró la puerta de su casa.

Era tarde ya. Se acababa de convencer de que Ranma no llegaría. Casi nunca llegaba y cuando lo hacía, era en su forma de mujer. Suspiró con dolor al darse cuenta de que su esposo prefería ser mujer cuando pasaba tiempo con ella.

Todo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal, y no solo en su relación. Shampoo tocaba su vientre con preocupación. Estaba tan plano como en su época de adolescente y ya eran casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Tenía días intranquila.

Se recostó de nuevo sola en su enorme cama. Se atemorizaba de reconocer ante su abuela que Ranma no era el hombre servil que suele casarse con una amazona.

Lo amaba. No quería causarle más daño haciendo enojar a su bisabuela. Era su esposo, llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre. Esperaba que un día pudiera verla al menos como una amiga de nuevo. Eso sería suficiente.

Shampoo cayó vencida por el sueño. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de despertar.

Creyó estar soñando cuando un fuerte calambre sacudió todo su vientre y algo pareció romperse dentro de ella, derramándose hacia el exterior. Todo en segundos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo.

Una angustia indescriptible la invadió y un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Aun con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo solo atinó a tocar su dolorido vientre mientras comprendía que la humedad que sentía entre sus piernas era real… tan real y física como su dolor.

Grandes lágrimas invadieron sus ojos granate y el sudor perlaba su frente. Shampoo sentía incrédula como su pequeño pedazo de felicidad escapaba de sí sin remedio. Sin vuelta atrás.

Impotente levantó su cuerpo tambaleándose y, sentada, miró el color carmín que invadía sus sábanas.

-¡Bisabuelaaaaaaa!- Trató de gritar a la mujer de la casa contínua pero su voz era casi inaudible.

\- ¡Ayúdame, bisabuela! – Al fin pudo gritar con todos sus pulmones y se puso de pie frágilmente, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta dejando un rastro de sangre.

Sin más fuerza cayó sobre sus rodillas acariciando su barriga.

"No me dejes, mi bebé… "

Y más lágrimas nublaron su vista mientras el dolor de su vientre disminuía y la fiebre parecía nublarle la razón.

Lo había imaginado tantas veces. Demasiadas. Tan parecido a él. Tan pequeño… tan fuerte. Había soñado que podía ser una pequeña pelirroja hermosa y tremendamente hábil, la mejor amazona. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Su poca fuerza cedió y, quizá por la fiebre que afectaba su cerebro, cayó en cuenta que ese hijo que tanto amaba había sido concedido como un arma, una trampa, un instrumento para lograr su objetivo.

Y ahora lo perdía porque la justicia existe. Porque Dios y el Karma existen. Por que había engañado de la manera más ruín, porque había separado a un hombre de su verdadero amor, porque se había castigado a sí misma condenándose a vivir con un hombre que la consideraba solo un estorbo.

Y ahora lo más hermoso que había tenido no era nada. Nada más qué un montón de cosas y sueños que no podrían ser, un rastro de sangre y dolor en su cuerpo. Una vida truncada por un capricho de la naturaleza.

Había sido lo único que la unió realmente a él…

"Perdón." Dijo mientras unas fuertes manos la sostenían al terminar de caer inconsciente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola hola.**

 **Aqui de nuevo con este fic. Les quiero pedir disculpas por hacerlo tan lento. Es simplemente que me fallan mis musas, no tengo tanta capacidad como para sacar un capitulo en menos tiempo. Aun asi me esfuerzo. Tambien quiero agradecerles por todos y cada uno de sus reviews... que aunque no soy mucho de responderlos los tomo muchoooo en cuenta y son mi aliciente para seguir adelante, algunos de ellos me hacen desparramarme como pavorreal. Tambien sepan que mis demas fics no los he olvidado, es solo que este es el que me fluye un poquito más. De verdad siento ser tan lenta, pero no duden en que pongo mi mejor esfuerzo. Sin más preámbulo, espero que les guste.**

 **MEMORIAS**

 _La hermosa chica de espesa cabellera negra que caia hasta su cintura esperaba impaciente en la orilla del rio. Miraba hacia su derecha, entre las ramadas. En cualquier momento llegaría él; probablemente su camino se había hecho más largo por las intensas lluvias de días anteriores._

" _Yiang" Le llamó al verlo llegar por fin, con la mejor sonrisa que podía tener. El joven alto de oscuro y largo cabello y traje chino azul le miraba serio. Ella no pudo definir lo que sus ojos le decían…_

" _Necesitaba tanto verte… " Le dijo, sin obtener respuesta. Él seguía ahí plantado._

 _Ella decidió ignorar la pasividad de él, se acercó y trató de tomar su mano. "Tengo algo muy importante que decirte."_

" _Ya no nos veremos más…" Le dijo el secamente. El rostro de ella se desdibujó…_

" _No puedes… " Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Había demasiadas cosas implicadas. Demasiado tiempo, demasiados sentimientos, promesas y hechos que no le permitían simplemente darse la vuelta e irse._

" _Yo… yo espero un hijo… un hijo tuyo." Le dijo con voz baja, como esperando un poco de piedad de él. Pero al escucharla él solo la miró con más desprecio, con esa mirada que ella jamás había percibido en él._

" _¡No puedes! Dijiste que me amabas… que nos casaríamos." Gritó ella por fin. Su mundo estaba desmoronándose y ya poco le importaba que alguien la escuchara._

" _Ese hijo no es mío. Tu haz manchado nuestro amor y todo lo que sentí por ti. Vete y agradece que no te denuncie ahora mismo. " Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a la mujer ahí, gritando su nombre y rogándole que la escuchara._

 _Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose en el lodazal, incrédula y destrozada._

La mujer despertó de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta, sudando frío.… Como lo hacía tantas veces desde hacía más de cuarenta años.

Salió de su choza y se lavó la cara con el agua fría del río. Miró su horrible reflejo en sus tranquilas aguas. Ella era la prueba viviente de que hay heridas que jamás sanan y acciones que marcan de por vida. Ella era el rostro mismo de la amargura.

* * *

Nodoka hacía nudos sus manos recargada en el escritorio de la pequeña oficina de policía. No tomaba cuenta del hombre que, frente a ella, buscaba algo en una computadora mientras daba uno que otro sorbo a su té. Tomó la decisión de levantar una denuncia por su propia cuenta, que ya bastantes problemas y mortificaciones tenían los Tendo y la mitad eran por culpa de su vástago.

Parecía haber envejecido en unas cuantas semanas. El cansancio y la mortificación reflejados en su rostro le daban un gesto sombrío. En otras circunstancias no se hubiera mortificado tanto por la desaparición de su esposo. Ahora no era igual. Genma había estado trabajando en el dojo en los últimos días antes de su desaparición. No se había llevado víveres ni ropa. Su mochila de entrenamiento estaba intacta y vacía en la habitación que ambos compartían. Además era evidente que, a su edad, su esposo ya había pasado la etapa de los viajes de entrenamiento, al igual que Happosai, quien lo estaba buscando en los poblados cercanos y se comunicaba a diario para darles las nuevas, que no eran nada.

-Entonces, afirma usted que su esposo, el señor Genma Saotome, de oficio maestro del dojo Tendo, ha dejado de asistir a su domicilio desde el dia 14 de octubre… -

-Asi es, oficial. –

El hombre de semblante serio volteó a mirarla levantando la vista sobre sus lentes.

-Es muy común que se den casos de deserción de un miembro de la familia. –

-Sé lo que insinua, oficial. Mi esposo jamás se iría de casa sin lo necesario para vivir… y no tenía dinero para sobrevivir más de un par de días, si acaso. –

-Bien. – El hombre pareció repasar rápidamente el reporte, expiró y continuó con un gesto aburrido. – Pasaré el reporte con la foto a todos los elementos de este sector.

Nodoka salió de la pequeña oficina desesperanzada. Había visitado al menos una decena de poblados aledaños a Tokyo buscándolo. Ya no tenía comida, ni ropa limpia, ni recursos para seguir buscando. Se sentó en un parabús. Aun faltaba más de media hora para que el tren que la dejaba próxima a Nerima pasara.

Hacía cuatro años pensaba que su soledad había terminado. Que su hijo y su esposo estarían con ella. Que serían felices por fin. Que vería a su Ranma hecho un hombre y al lado de la chica a la que amaba.

No era así. Estaba sola. Ranma se había idiotizado y condenado a vivir una vida miserable y solo Dios sabía si volvería a verlo antes de morir. Ahora la mujer a la que él amaba estaba a punto de casarse; ella misma le estaba ayudando a escoger el vestido que usaría en la ceremonia.

Nodoka sentía un dolor que no podía describir. Algo solo parecido a cuando Genma le arrancó a su bebé de los brazos. Esa desazón de no poder estar junto a él, de no poder solucionarle sus problemas. Esa desesperación de ver que todo estaba patas arriba. Que nada era como se suponía que debía ser. Llevó sus manos a su rostro acalorado y su llanto comenzó a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡Tía Nodoka!- La conocida voz la sorprendió. Akane se encontraba corriendo hacia ella, muy agitada. - ¡Por fin la encuentro, que susto me llevé!-

Nodoka hizo lo que pudo para borrar de su rostro los vestigios del llanto y fingió una sonrisa. El nuevo prometido de Akane le seguía unos metros atrás. Al mirar que la chica la abrazaba, el se quedó en su lugar para darles un poco privacidad.

-Tia, no sabe, he estado buscándola como loca. – Akane notó entonces que la señora había estado llorando. –

-No debiste. Tú tienes que estudiar… y preparar tu boda. Yo sé cuidarme sola.–

-Pero es que… - Akane tomó asiento a su lado y miró de soslayo a su prometido. –Yo … -

-Perdón por no haber avisado. No quise dar molestias. Ya suficientes problemas tienen.-

-Tía… - Akane le abrazó mientras trataba de acallar su angustia. – Prométame que pase lo que pase, nunca se separará de mi. La necesito… -

Nodoka abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo algo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-La necesito mucho… no me deje sola. – Terminó de decir la joven mientras se aferraba a ella.

* * *

El sabor amargo del brebaje le inundó la boca. Su rostro estaba ardiendo por haber llorado tanto y no se atrevía a mirar a su bisabuela mientras esta cubría la cama de sabanas limpias. Habían sido mas de tres horas de absoluto silencio después de despertar en su propia cama, rodeada solo por Cologne y una vieja curandera de un poblado vecino al suyo.

La curandera le había dicho que el aborto no solo había sido espontáneo si no natural y necesario. Que un ser concebido en un cuerpo ajeno no podía desarrollarse en tu cuerpo. Era una simple ley natural que un bebé no crecerá en un cuerpo que constantemente se cambia por otro. Shampoo había escuchado a su bisabuela maldecirse a sí misma por no haber pensado en ese aspecto antes. También le escuchó dar gracias por el hecho de que Ranma no estuviera presente.

La infusión comenzó a hacer efecto en el cuerpo de la joven amazona adormeciéndola y volteó su cuerpo en posición fetal con vista hacia su ventana de madera cerrada completamente, por cuyas ranuras se escapaba la tenue luz de la aurora.

El no había regresado aún. De seguro llegaría con algún pretexto o mentira. De repente ya no le importaba tanto. Estaba cansada. Tanto, que su desprecio ya no le lastimaba. Deseaba dejarlo ir tanto como él deseaba irse.

Cerró los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Deseaba despertar y sentir su vientre inundado con su bebé. Su hijo. Porque Ranma no lo amaba como ella lo amaba. Solo ella había perdido un hijo, mientras él se internaba en el bosque huyendo de su compañía, sin importarle si el ser que él había concebido se encontraba con bien.

En pocos segundos pudo escuchar a su antepasado pagarle a la hierbera mientras le recordaba que debía guardar total discreción ante lo sucedido y nadie debía verla en la aldea. Igual lo había hecho con Mousse, quien la encontró tirada y fue quien consiguió ayuda y no recibió más pago que el golpe del raro bastón.

Sonrió tenuemente. La droga la había relajado tanto que la dolorosa situación se volvió divertida en su cabeza.

¿Para que ocultaba la situación? ¿Qué rondaba por su cabeza?¿Fingir un embarazo para robarse a un bebé? Sin duda su abuela había visto muchos doramas en Japón y en su cabeza ideaba una solución ridícula.

-Para cuando Ranma se de cuenta de esto, ya habrá pasado mucho tiempo. – Dijo la anciana un tanto despreocupada. –de cualquier forma ya están casados y se verá en la obligación de cumplirte como marido. Para tu próximo embarazo debemos tener mucho cuidado con las conversiones.-

-Está bien.- Le respondió, obligándose a abrir de nuevo sus soñolientos ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo se fue?-

-Ayer por la mañana. Ling lo llevó a cazar… -

-Ling regresó por la tarde… -

Shampoo sonrió. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que Ranma le mentía a cada paso. Pero eso ya no le dolía más.

* * *

-¿Tú eres Ranma?- Le preguntó la vieja bruja al chico de la trenza en un japonés muy bien hablado. Tenía más de dos horas observando su tienda. Era muy temprano por la mañana y el chico se disponía a levantar sus pertenencias para volver a la aldea.

-Si. ¿Me conoce?- Le respondió él con confianza mientras hacía su trabajo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Yo si… pero tú no a mi. Sé que recién te has casado con Xian Poh-

-Así es.- respondió él, arrugando la nariz.

-Eres el extranjero que venció al señor Saffron… -Sonrió como recordando algo. – Yo te ví…

-Si. – Dijo él mientras se echaba la mochila a los hombros. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a alejarse. De seguro Cologne se daría cuenta de que había pasado todo el dia y la noche fuera de la aldea.

"Siempre se salen con la suya." Le escuchó decir entre dientes. Se volteó y la miró…

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ellas… esa familia. Siempre tienen lo que quieren. – La sucia mujer movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

-No sé a qué se refiere. – Ranma de nuevo se dispuso a irse, reacomodando el bulto sobre su espalda.

-Es lógico que tu estas enamorado de la chica extranjera o al menos lo estuviste… y mucho. Yo sé que Saffron la utilizó para atraerte… - Sonrió con malicia. – Y él no es precisamente tonto… -

-Sabes muchas cosas… - rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Yo llevé a tu ahora esposa y a su bisabuela al estanque… -

-Aaaah… - Ranma sonrió con cinismo.- ¡Pues qué bien! ¿Alguna otra cosa que tenga que agradecerte?- De nuevo se enfilo por la pequeña vereda tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Lo hizo ella misma… con sus nietas y ahora con sus bisnietas…-La bruja se esforzaba por seguir el paso del chico. – Tienen todo lo que quieren y no se detienen ante nada para obtenerlo. Yo sé bien de lo que son capaces.-

Ranma la ignoró. Para él no tenía caso escuchar más de Cologne. De primera mano sabia lo que ella era capaz de hacer. La mujer de delgada figura y pelo enmarañado quedo en medio del camino observándole partir. Suspiró y dio la espalda de nuevo para dirigirse a su choza.

" _Mei Lian: Por romper las reglas de nuestro pueblo con deshonor, los dioses te condenan a vivir en el exilio y te privan del privilegio de dar vida."_

Como taladrando su cabeza, volvió a escuchar ese veredicto. La sentencia que le destrozo la existencia… La razón por la que juró vengarse aunque lo lograra solo en su último suspiro.

* * *

Akane y Nodoka dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se dirigieron cuidadosamente hacia la estancia. Soun estaba ahí tomando té.

-¡Es un alivio tenerla de nuevo en casa, señora Nodoka!- Le dijo con respeto.

Nodoka le hizo una reverencia y Akane se dirigió al cuarto de Kasumi con preocupación. Soun se puso de pie y le hablaba mientras la seguía.

-Su esposo estuvo aquí y desde entonces no ha querido salir de su cuarto. –Le informaba mientras Akane apresuraba más su paso.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró despierta, recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Sus tranquilos ojos mirando hacia un punto del piso, se desviaron hacia ella.

-Encontramos a tía Nodoka. – Le dijo sonriendo. Kasumi sonrió también.

La luz del cuarto estaba apagada pero la pequeña lámpara sobre su buró alumbraba lo suficiente para que Akane notara que su rostro estaba triste.

-Es un gran alivio. –

-Rukawa estuvo aquí…-

-Por la mañana. Recién habías salido cuando él llegó.-

-Que bien.. Yo… - Akane ya no dijo más. Vió a su hermana cubrirse la cara mientras su espalda se convulsionaba.

Sentada en el filo de la cama, estrechó el rostro de su hermana en su regazo mientras acariciaba su larga y hermosa cabellera. Sentía la gran presión que emanaba de ella… su gran dolor. Y un nudo se apoderó de su propia garganta.

Asi pasaron unos minutos, sin que ambas hicieran nada más que permanecer abrazadas.

-No me ama…- rompió el silencio Kasumi.

-No digas eso, hermana.-

-Me lo dijo. Que ama a otra… que no puede seguir conmigo- Akane escuchó esa verdad que ya conocía, pero sintió que una gran rabia quemaba su cuerpo como fuego al saber que se había atrevido a lastimarla de esa forma conociendo su estado. -Que no es justo condenarme a vivir una mentira por el resto de mi vida. Que reconocerá al niño y se hará cargo de nosotros en lo económico…-

¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! Pero Akane había cambiado. No era la tonta niña que hablaba sin pensar. Sabía bien que no era ella la más indicada para darle un consejo. ¿Quién era ella, sino una tonta que se encontraba preparando una boda apresurada con un desconocido a quien, sabía bien, jamás amaría.

Kasumi… La más hermosa y agraciada de las Tendo estaba ahí, rebajada y abandonada por un hombre. La hermana que fué como una madre para ella, que le aconsejó y le ayudó tantas veces, quien sacrificó gran parte de su juventud para entregarse a su familia. Ella estaba llorando como nunca… destrozada.

-Todo estará bien hermana… Nosotros, toda tu familia, jamás te dejaremos sola…- Fue lo único que atinó a decirle.

* * *

Ranma empujó la puerta de madera y asomó la cabeza levemente al interior de la casa. Era temprano aun, pero las amazonas se levantaban muy temprano, asi que estaba resignado a recibir algún sermón de su "mujersita".

-Nihao..- Le dijo la femenina voz, en un tono mucho menos meloso que cuando adolescente.

-Nihao…- Le respondió.- Siento no haber llegado. Me sorprendió la noche en la montaña y decidí quedarme.-

-Bien… - Ella estaba recargada en la mesa. Ranma notó su rostro un poco más demacrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ella estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo… pero no lo hizo. Su boca se quedó abierta y varias veces intentó articular una respuesta.

-Shampoo…- Ranma se acercó. No era necesario escuchar algo para saber que estaba mal.

-Lo perdí… -Dijo como una autómata.

-¿Qué?- Ranma no fue capaz de comprender inmediatamente. Sintió sus sentidos adormecidos y presenció la escena como un testigo más.

-Ya no hay hijo. Hijo murió… - Ranma abrió sus ojos a más no poder y dejó caer la mochila sobre el piso.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Cuerpo maldecido no tiene hijos. Yo no sabia… -

Pasó un rato así. Segundos, quizá minutos. Ranma parado en el umbral de la puerta. Incrédulo, con una mezcla de dolor y de culpabilidad. Se sentó junto a ella en la mesa, cabizbajo.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo, mientras sostenía su sien en ambas manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

-Haz descuidado demasiado tu consulta. Yo puedo ir sola. – Dijo Akane por enésima vez mientras caminaba por la acera rumbo a la estación más próxima del tren.

-Tengo quien me cubra. Además, no es correcto que una señorita ande por ahí sola. –

-Siempre he andado sola. No tengo problema con eso.-Suspiró y se detuvo mirándole a la cara- Koji, no tienes que tratarme como a una niña… Soy más fuerte que tú.-

-Bueno, tampoco tienes que decirlo tan fuerte.- El chico sonrió divertido y la escena fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Akane.

"Dime, Nabiki." Fue todo lo que dijo Akane al descolgar y su rostro se desdibujó.

"Te veo en casa." Dijo casi sin fuerza en la voz minutos después y se quedó con el aparato en la mano sin siquiera colgar la llamada.

-Nabiki encontró al tío Genma. Está en el hospital Nadawa… en coma. –

* * *

Abrió un poco los ojos y lo vió ahí. De alguna forma no le sorprendió. Despues de todo él le había ayudado con su reciente "incidente". Sonrió al verlo y reconocer que él era lo único que se encontraba intacto de su antigua vida.

-Mousse- Dijo débilmente, mientras él le pedía a señas que no hablara.

El silencio que se postró le permitió escuchar la voz de Ranma chica entre las que sobresalían en el patio de la pequeña aldea, que servia a modo de dojo. De seguro su abuela también se encontraría entre el grupo, como era tradición.

-Gracias.- Le dijo quedamente mientras el sonreía.

El se quitó las gafas. Ella sonrió divertida al imaginar que así podía confundirla con cualquier chancho o anciano que se cruzara en su camino. También sonrió de darse cuenta como daba vueltas la vida; como alguien que hacía unos meses le parecía un personaje risible y despreciable, ahora era un ser adorable. Tan fácil de querer…

Los ruidos del exterior se incrementaron.

-No hay nada que agradecer… mi niña hermosa. – Le respondió el en su idioma nativo.

Shampoo sonrió y besó su frente. Y se quedaron ahí, juntos mientras el entrenamiento seguía en el patio principal.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**LLAMADA**

Akane repasaba rápidamente con su vista todos y cada uno de los sobres contenido de una caja de cartón que le había facilitado la dueña del local que anteriormente ocupaba el Neko-hanten. Agitó su cabeza decepcionada.

Cologne no había corrido riesgos. No dejó un solo documento o escrito con la dirección o, al menos, el nombre correcto de la aldea de las amazonas.

-La vieja de seguro pensó que tratarían de impedir la boda, como lo hicieron ellas con la tuya.- Nabiki, en el otro extremo de la mesa, también revolvía los papeles y artículos que las mujeres habían olvidado.

-No tiene caso ni comentar eso, Nabiki- Akane con cierta molestia ante la insistencia de su hermana en el tema – Solo tenemos que informarle a Ranma sobre lo que le pasó a su padre… es todo. –

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto. Nabiki observaba a su hermana anudar sus puños tan fuerte, que parecía que sangrarían en cualquier momento.

Después de un rato salieron de la pequeña oficina completamente desanimadas. Nabiki había buscado en internet y en diversas bases de datos algún indicio que le facilitara el dar con la dirección de Ranma. Pero no. Ranma no solo había dejado a su hermana con el corazón destrozado. No conforme, lo hizo al único maldito pueblo del mundo que no existía en ningún registro postal siquiera, en ningún mapa, y del que nadie sabía.

Akane había estado en Jusenkyo, que se encontraba muy cerca de la aldea, pero ella fue llevada ahí inconsciente y de regreso se durmió la mayor parte del camino. Eso sin contar que no hablaba el idioma ni entendía los escritos que podía encontrarse en los pueblos o carreteras.

Levantó su vista distraída y vió ahí a su ángel guardián. El nuevo medico de la familia le esperaba abriendo la puerta del coche que tanto le gustaba a Nabiki. Había estado esperándolas por buen rato. El las había acompañado a cada momento. Se había convertido en su protector, en su sombra. Todas sus amigas le decían lo afortunada que era por tener un enamorado como él. Tan entregado y noble.

Se sintió culpable.

Culpable porque ella conocía el amor. Ese amor que hace que todo te de vueltas. Que te hace desear estar con esa persona en cualquier circunstancia, a cada instante. Que te hace sudar frío y creer que no existe alguien mejor que él. Esa clase de amor que ella no sentía por él. Y no lo sentiría nunca…

Yamada colgó su móvil y le dijo con voz preocupada – Mañana a las seis de la tarde se cumple el plazo de ocho días del hospital.- Akane asintió apretando los labios y Nabiki la tomó del hombro.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Akane no subió al auto. Miró hacia todos lados como buscando una respuesta. Estaba desesperada y su rostro lo reflejaba.

-Arreglé con la señora Saotome todo el papeleo para el registro del hospital y dentro de una hora me reuniré con el especialista que está a cargo para que nos ponga al tanto. Solicitaré todos los estudios para determinar qué fue lo que le causó el coma. Yo correré con los gastos. – Nabiki tomó aire incrédula. Habían estado indagando sobre el costo que tendría mantener a Genma en ese hospital y estaba completamente fuera del presupuesto de la modesta familia. Yamada tampoco era que se llamara millonario, no debía ser fácil para él tomar esa decisión.

* * *

-¡Si seras idiota!- Cologne lucía histérica mientras una pasiva joven la escuchaba sentada en la cama. - ¡China esta llena de niñas huérfanas, solo era cuestión de conseguir una y… -

-No quiero una hija ajena... Yo deseaba a mi propio hijo… y de él.–

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?- La tomó del frágil mentón por la fuerza obligándola a mirarla a los furiosos ojos mientras comenzó a hablarle en su propia lengua nativa. - ¿Eh? La mayor parte del tiempo se escabulle con cualquier pretexto. Los vecinos están empezando a sospechar. – La soltó con violencia y se volteo dando vueltas en la reducida habitación, pensando…

-Él no se irá por su propio pié. No después de tus amenazas.-

-Es el hombre más terco que he conocido… Yo no estaría tan segura… -

Shampoo, que tenía la cabeza baja abrió la boca pero sus labios no fueron capaces de externar nada. La cerró y de nuevo se abrió, titubeante.

-Ranma no me dará hijos porque yo ya no suplicaré más por su atención. Ranma no será feliz. Yo no seré feliz. Tú no tendrás la descendencia que deseas, no de él, al menos.- La mirada triste de la joven se endureció y en un gesto de enorme valentía miró a su antepasado de frente.

-Bisabuela… deja ir a Ranma. Por favor. –

-¿Estás loca? – La vieja se le acercó de nuevo, incrédula - ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que pasaste… lo que pasamos para lograr casarlo contigo?

La chica se hinco frente a la anciana y humildemente agachó la cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-El no me ama. Déjalo ya… regrésale su libertad a Ranma. – Cologne permaneció inmóvil observando a su bisnieta. Ella había hecho todo por hacerla feliz, por darle al hombre que amaba. Por traer la gloria a su familia. No esperaba verla suplicando de rodillas para que lo dejara escapar.

-Te lo suplico, abuela. Deja que Ranma se vaya.

El rostro endurecido por los años y tantas experiencias acumuladas, testigo de tantas batallas, amores, guerras y todo aquello que contiene la vida permaneció sin inmutarse un par de segundos. Acarició con sus huesudas manos la piel tersa del rostro de la joven y enjugo sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. Y de prontó confirmó algo…

-Te prohibí terminantemente que volvieras a ver a ese cegatón…-

-Yo no…- Toda respuesta se perdió en la lengua de la chica mientras era tomada de la muñeca por la anciana.

-¿Sabes que no puedes mentirme verdad?- Sonrió- Lo sabes.

\- El es mi amigo.

\- No. El no es tu amigo, así como tú no fuiste jamás amiga de Ranma. Eso no es amistad y tú lo sabes bien. Y quiero que a partir de hoy te guardes toda idea loca que tengas en esa cabecita tonta.

* * *

Nodoka esperaba sentada con la taza de té, ya frio, sobre su regazo. Había caído rendida después de dos días sin dormir. Las chicas Tendo le habían insistido mucho en regresar a casa pero la negativa de la señora había ganado la pequeña batalla.

Unos gritos despavoridos la despertaron horrorizada derramando la bebida sobre su tradicional kimono y nada más abrir los ojos se topó con la cara pálida de dos enfermeras huyendo de la habitación donde su esposo yacía. Le tomó un momento reponerse del tremendo susto y notar las mangas humedecidas del uniforme de una de las servidoras mientras ambas corrían sin esperar explicaciones ni darlas.

"Supongo que debí advertirles." Suspiró resignada mientras se dirigía al cuarto, aunque en verdad no esperaba que ellas le hubieran creído. Vio a su esposo en su forma maldita abarcando la cama en su totalidad y notó mortificada que el catéter que tenía en su muñeca se había votado derramando sangre. Antes de salir a dar una explicación y buscar ayuda echó una ojeada rápida tratando de buscar el medio de calentar un poco de agua. Después de corroborar que no había forma, y tratar de secar su húmeda ropa con un un pequeño pañuelo se dio media vuelta y vió una conocida silueta frente a ella.

-¿Señora Saotome? – El médico frente ella se acomodó las gafas con cierta sorpresa y duda. Ella no lo había conocido muy bien. Un par de encuentros hacía un par de años, quizá, pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Doctor Tofu!- Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Un gusto enorme verla de nuevo, señora. – Le hizo una rápida reverencia y sin perder más tiempo lanzo una pequeña cantidad de agua tibia que portaba en un tazón.

La mujer observaba aliviada como rápidamente el hombre volvió a insertar el catéter y la máscara que proporcionaba el oxigeno al inconsciente Genma.

-Las enfermeras llegaron gritando a la sala de descanso y todo el equipo se alarmó… Nadie tuvo valor para venir. Por suerte me encuentro haciendo una corta estancia en este hospital… y por más suerte estaba por prepararme un té. – Le sonrió mostrándole el tazón con los restos de agua templada a la mujer, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente. No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando. Tenía la boca pastosa y el cuerpo dolorido por pasar demasiado tiempo estático. Observo la pequeña habitación desconocida. Parecía una especie de pequeño albergue que construían en los pequeños poblados para los viajeros, ya lo habían hospedado anteriormente en uno de esos.

Miró una pequeña tarja y se levanto pausadamente con el único pensamiento de enjuagar su boca. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. No había notado lo sediento que se encontraba hasta que el agua fresca le inundó la boca. Después de devolver el agua varias veces para limpiarse, bebió directamente del grifo durante varios minutos, descansando solo para respirar. Levantó por fin su rostro hacia el pequeño espejo frente a él.

"Estás demasiado delgado, Ryoga." Se dijo a si mismo mientras su rostro se transformaba en una mueca mezcla de dolor y una risa burlona.

Estuvo perdido para no variar. Durante meses vago sin un rumbo fijo. Ni de broma quería volver de nuevo a Nerima ni a Tokyo. No quería recordar, no quería enfrentar a su rival, quien debía estar feliz por ganar la batalla sin tener que esforzarse para nada. Estaba decidido a sanar el poco amor propio que le quedaba. Levantarse de sus cenizas, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, tres meses le parecía tiempo más que suficiente para llorar su desgracia.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que pudo percibir que la puerta tras de él se abrió, vió a traves del espejo el hermoso rostro de Akari. Ryoga sintió entonces claramente como su alma congelada y desnuda era abrazada por el calor de una llama, sintiendo un alivio instantáneo.

"Ryoga… ya despertaste. ¡Soy tan feliz!" Le escuchó decir mientras ella se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda, sujetándolo temblorosa y al cabo de un momento, en el que él permanecía inmóvil por la sorpresa y mudo por lo incierta de la situación, sintió sobre su espalda el calor de las lagrimas de la chica.

Ella lloraba por él… o de alegría por verlo bien. Ella lo amaba… Y era tan pequeña, y tan hermosa… tan linda como Akane, o más.

Se ausentó de ella por más de dos años. En un momento de estupidez tomó una determinación de no verla, por razones que ni el mismo comprendía. Akane le había dicho muchas veces que ella lo buscaba en la casa Tendo, que llamaba periódicamente para preguntar por él. Que lo extrañaba, que quería verlo, que lo amaba más que a los cerdos. Esto último lo hizo sonreír un poco.

Mientras él había desperdiciado su tiempo, precioso tiempo, que podía haber aprovechado a su lado, amándola como ella merecía, siendo felices los dos, como los Dioses lo habían escrito.

-¡Ryoga… te he buscado tanto! – Le dijo con voz temblorosa, sus lagrimas fluyendo más.

Aspiró el perfume de su pelo. Tan largo y abundante como hermoso. Tomó su cabeza con una mano y al sentir la fragilidad de la mujer que tanto le amaba, supo que Akane tenía razón. Ese era su lugar. Ese era su amor.

* * *

La cama le ahogaba. Sentía que se le cortaba la respiración.

Si bien no es que haya dormido muy bien en los meses que había estado ahí, razón por la que prefería ausentarse con el pretexto de entrenar, por lo menos conseguía pegar pestañas. Esa noche no. Estaba exhausto de verdad, todo el día había entrenado y cortado leña, lógico era que acabara roncando más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Los recuerdos no lo dejaban. Todos en si le generaban una ansiedad que no podía evitar. También era inevitable pensar en su futuro. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué más había que hacer? ¿Vivir así, toda la vida con alguien a quien no amaba? ¿De verdad debía dejar todo atrás? Su niñez, sus padres, sus amigos, Akane, todo… No se resignaba. No podía. No quería.

Sentía como si ella le llamara. Como si alguna clase de conexión psíquica entre los dos se activara. Necesitaba hablarle…No sabia para qué, solo sabia que ese gran necesidad de hablarle iba a acabar con él esa misma noche si no le obedecía. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Shampoo. Miró por la ventana de madera entreabierta. No había luna. El cielo lucía gris y el olor a tierra mojada desde más allá de las montañas invadió sus sentidos. Miró luego un pequeño buró donde, recordó, tenía unas pocas monedas que utilizaba poco, pues no eran muy necesarias en aquella población. Después de rebuscar un poco, tomó con sigilo un puño entre sus manos. Eran de un valor desconocido para él, monedas chinas.

La angustia en su pecho no cesaría… nada sería suficiente para poder descansar. Se cubrió con un viejo abrigo y encima un roído impermeable que pocas veces había utilizado. Miró el cielo de nuevo, completamente cerrado. Salió de nuevo, tratando de no hacer rechinar la puerta, como tantas veces lo había hecho, a escondidas de su esposa y el resto de la pequeña población.

* * *

-¿Lo encontraron?- preguntó Kasumi apenas cruzaron la puerta sus dos hermanas.

-No. –Bufó molesta Nabiki- Esa maldita aldea no existe… no está en ningún registro.

-Tengan paciencia. China es un país muy grande… Es muy normal que sea una batalla encontrar una pequeña aldea en esa inmensidad.

-Si. Lo sé. – Dijo Nabiki en un gesto divertido, rascándose la cabeza.-¿Y papá?-

-Decidió relevar a Tia Nodoka esta noche.- Le dijo mientras su mirada se volvió hacia la entrada de la casa.- Pero ya es muy tarde y ella aun no llega.- mientras Akane se dirigió en silencio hacia su habitación. Kasumi miró a Nabiki buscando la explicación.

-El novio pagó el hospital… -

-Pero eso… es demasiado.- Kasumi tuvo que esforzarse para que su tono de voz no sonara exaltado. - Eso es incorrecto. Genma ni siquiera es realmente familiar de Akane.

-Si. Por eso está así. El hombre la está comprando.-Miró hacia todos lados y desparpajó aun más su corta melena. – Tendríamos que vender esta casa y aun así no sé si podríamos costear tres meses más del hospital, Kasumi.-

-Entiendo.-

-Él lo sabe… sabe que no podremos pagarle en mucho tiempo y por eso lo hace. Sabe que Akane es integra y no va a defraudarlo si le debe tanto. Esta asegurando que ella no se eche atrás con la boda.

-¡Oh. Mi Dios!- Kasumi se llevo una mano al pecho.

-La está amarrando.- Finalizó la mediana.

* * *

Akane se dejó caer en la cama sin quitarse ni los zapatos. Tenia horas con ese sentimiento. De nuevo ese sentimiento que no la dejaba ser feliz. Esa ansiedad, esa zozobra. Esa tristeza.

No había vuelta atrás. ¿Cómo hacer caso a lo que su corazón le pedia y alejarse de Koji para no hacerle daño? ¿Cómo? Si ahora le debía la tranquilidad de saber que Genma estaría en manos confiables y Nodoka estaría más tranquila asi.

No podía ser tan egoísta. Despues de todo se lo debía. Aunque no quisiera pensar en ello, así era. Ranma le salvó la vida tantas veces, que no podía llevar la cuenta exacta. Ranma se había arriesgado tantas veces para que ella siguiera viviendo. Ahora era su turno de hacer algo por él, de ayudar a su padre a luchar por su vida.

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Porque siempre era asi. Siempre terminaba tirada en la cama pensando en él. Tratando de entender la razón por la que alguien que no te ama se arriesga tanto por ti y tratando de matar el único sentimiento que le daba un poco de calor a su corazón. Siempre terminaba llorándole, recordándolo.

Y estaba tan temerosa porque la cita con su futuro era tan inevitable. ¡Y se sentia tan mal por su prometido! Porque ella sabía que lo que había hecho por ella en tan poco tiempo era suficiente para enamorar a cualquier mujer. Porque era tan perfecto, tan atractivo, tan inteligente, que no podía cambiarle nada, absolutamente nada para convertirlo en el hombre ideal. Y aun asi no lo amaba y sabía que no lo amaría jamás.

Estaba temerosa porque sabia que si en ese momento Kami-sama le permitia volar, ella volaría sin duda a su lado… sería capaz de encontrarlo donde quiera que estaba y le diría que lo amaba. Y se perdería en sus brazos sin importarle que era un hombre casado, Sin importarle que no la amaba.

Despues de llorar tanto, el sueño por fin la venció y las luces de la casa Tendo se fueron apagando una a una.

* * *

Ranma chica sacudió con todas sus fuerzas el impermeable amarillo que de poco le había servido. Las botas que había utilizado por tanto tiempo estaban cubiertas de lodo hasta arriba y el encargado de la pequeña tienda le miraba de arriba abajo tratando de adivinar de que poblado venía, pues el estado en que se encontraba revelaba que había batallado demasiado contra la lluvia.

Miró el pequeño reloj sobre la mesilla del tendero. Habían pasado mas de tres horas desde que salió de casa. Tres horas de lluvia. Lo más difícil había pasado… ¿No?

-Telefono.- Le dijo en un mal hablado mandarín al encargado de la pequeña tienda de autoservicio, al tiempo que sacó de la bolsa que colgaba de su pantalón las monedas.

El hombre sorprendido, hurgó entre las monedas y cogió tres y las apartó sobre la mesilla, al tiempo que le indicaba donde se encontraba el anticuado teléfono.

Ranma las empuño con fuerza y dejó las demás sin prestarle atención. El corazón latía en su garganta y la fría lluvia le había calado hasta los huesos. Repasó mentalmente los números a marcar de larga distancia a Tokyo para no cometer errores mientras el tendero le lanzaba insultos en mandarín por dejar rastros de lodo en su pequeño negocio.

Tomó aire y por fin marcó. Pasó un instante en que pensó que decir. ¿Realmente había algo que decir o solo quería escucharla? . Quizá le informaría que estaba bien, que la extrañaba, que la amaba aún. Que iba a amarla siempre. Quería darle una explicación. Si no iban a estar juntos nunca más, ella tenía que saber que no era por falta de amor. Que a veces la vida es injusta y el ser idiota se paga demasiado caro.

El conocido sonido que indicaba que el teléfono de su antiguo hogar en Nerima estaba sonando lo sacó de su trance. Se había olvidado del frío. De hecho sentía calor.

El teléfono sonó una, dos… tres veces.

..

Escuchó el teléfono sonar en la esquina a un lado del pasillo que daba a su cuarto. Kasumi y Nabiki de seguro ya estaban dormidas. Pensó que era Nodoka para darles algún aviso, pues al quedarse dormida ella no la vió llegar. Se levantó rápidamente y cruzó la puerta de su cuarto que era el que más cerca del aparato estaba.

-Casa Tendo – Dijo con una voz enronquecida aun por el sueño.

"Akane" Escuchó en esa voz tan conocida y extrañada. Y sus piernas se ablandaron y sus labios no pudieron responder inmediatamente y el sonido de su propio corazón la aturdía.

…CONTINUARÄ


	10. Chapter 10

**ANGUSTIA**

"Akane…"

Repitió esperando la respuesta detrás del auricular. Era ella. No sabía como lo había descubierto pero podía apostar lo poco que le impedía no intentar suicidarse en los últimos días a que era ella, con toda seguridad.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien.- Respondió con un gutural sonido, dejándole ver a él que se encontraba en una crisis fuerte. Era ella sin embargo. La chica que le estrelló la mesa en la cabeza apenas a unas horas de haberlo conocido, la muñeca que guardo en su pecho por interminables horas…

-Me alegro. – Le respondió aceleradamente, dándose cuenta de que ya no había mucho que decir. Después guardo silencio.

Habia caminado tres horas y llegó a esa vieja tienda lleno de fango y convertido en mujer. Todo solo para estar ahí… parado como un idiota en el único viejo teléfono que existía a tantísimos kilómetros a la redondo, y escuchar una o dos palabras de ella. Se asustaba de darse cuenta de cuánto era su amor por ella.

* * *

"Ranma… Es Ranma". Se dijo a sí misma, incrédula y temblorosa.

Había pasado el día anterior buscando un solo dato que le permitiera comunicarse con él.

¿Existen los milagros? Porque este parecía uno. Un hermoso, refrescante y aliviador milagro. Un beso de Dios… Un regalo hermoso.

"Estoy bien." Le respondió como autómata al no saber que más decir.

De pronto recordó la urgencia de todos por decirle lo de su padre, que seguramente Ranma le llamaba de algún medio difícil de conseguir y podía cortar la llamada en cualquier momento, que estaban perdiendo precioso tiempo.

-Ranma… - Respiro hondo y, recordando su urgencia de nuevo, se apuro a terminar la frase- Es tu padre.

-¿Papá?-

-Está en el hospital. Está muy delicado. Debes… -No se atrevió a continuar la frase. No quería pedirle que regresara, no ella. No era la indicada para pedirle que regresara.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi padre?- La ladina voz de la pelirroja sonó alterada. Akane no había caído en cuenta de que estaba en su forma de mujer. – Akane, dime….

* * *

El corte del sonido indicador de estar haciendo una llamada y el abismal silencio fue toda respuesta después de casi un minuto. La pequeña pelirroja dio golpeteos en el aparato con vanas esperanzas de recuperar la llamada, mientras al otro lado del mar Akane escuchaba el incesante sonido anunciando el fin de la llamada.

-¡Ahhh , maldita sea! – Gritó desesperado en su propio idioma mientras el tendero, aun molesto por tener que limpiar su piso, le señalaba la salida.

-¡Necesito llamar! –Le gritó mientras le señalaba las monedas abandonadas en el mostrador. El tendero las tomó y las puso en las manos de la chica negando insistentemente con la cabeza.

-¡No sirve!- Ranma apenas pudo entender la frase.

-¡Necesito llamar!- Giró su cabeza buscando otro aparato inútilmente. –Necesito teléfono.-trato de hacerse entender en lo poco del idioma que manejaba.

-En la ciudad.- Le dijo impaciente el hombrecillo tratando de hacerse entender brevemente.

Ranma salió dejando tras de sí al tendero tratando de regresarle el resto de las monedas. No le prestó atención.

Caminando lentamente, pensó en la situación. Lo que le había dicho Akane parecía muy serio. ¿Y si su viejo estaba a punto de morir? Ella parecía muy apurada por decírselo, debía ser serio. La ciudad estaba a cuatro o cinco horas más de camino a pié y ya estaba cansado. Tenía que regresar a la aldea y conseguir los medios para regresar a Japón.

Y así aligeró de nuevo su paso, sintiendo que su corazón saldría por su boca. Era toda una mezcla de sensaciones la que lo movía ligero como el viento. Aliviado de que ella no le hubiese reprochado o insultado, pero a la vez dolido porque su interés era algo distinto al amor que habían compartido. Expectante…y feliz de tener un pretexto para verla de nuevo, aunque él mismo no quisiera aceptarlo. Y por último, preocupado por su padre, quien al parecer no estaba bien, y aunque no era precisamente el padre ejemplar al que se le debe toda reverencia, era el único que tenía.

* * *

"¡Ranma, Ranma! – El grito de Akane se escuchó en toda la casa y sus hermanas pronto estaban en el pasillo observándola, asustadas.-Colgó… -

-Ranma… ¿era Ranma?- Preguntó Nabiki con los ojos inflamados y un gesto de incredulidad. Enseguida le arrebató la bocina a su hermana menor. -¿Bueno?.-

-Colgó.- Dijo Akane desconsolada, recargando su cuerpo en un frágil marco de madera que formaba parte de su casa.-Le dije que su padre estaba mal y creo que escuchó. No estoy segura… creo. Yo…

-No te presiones Akane. Conociendo a Ranma, de seguro él tratará de ponerse en contacto de nuevo. – Le dijo Kasumi.- Es una gran suerte que se haya comunicado ahora. -

-Pues eso si quien sabe. –Dijo Nabiki con su aire de seguridad de siempre – Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora es un hombre casado, en una comunidad donde las mujeres mandan y, para rematar, su "esposita está embarazada". –

-Pues por lo menos ya estará enterado de que algo pasa.- El gesto de Nabiki había calado en Akane, como siempre, y esta trató de encarar el comentario mordaz – Si ahora ya nada de lo que le pase a sus padres le interesa, en su conciencia lo llevará. Ese ya no es mi asunto. –

-Aja… si. Asi es… a ti ya nada de lo que tenga que ver con Ranma te interesa, ¿no, hermanita? Después de todo la próxima semana serás la señora de Yamada.- Nabiki se retiró a dormir de nuevo dejando a una pensativa Akane reincorporándose y sin poder ocultar su inquietud.

Kasumi le miró fijamente sin moverse del pasillo. Estaba sin duda alterada y eso le preocupaba. Su boda sería dentro de una semana. Su apresurado cambio de vida, de planes…

-Akane. –Le dijo con la voz más queda que podía tener.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El no hubiera llamado si no le interesara nada de lo que pasa aquí. De lo que pasa con su familia o contigo. – Sonrió tenuemente, como ella sabía hacerlo tanto –

Akane solo sonrió y ambas regresaron a sus habitaciones. Kasumi sabía que su hermana menor amaba a Ranma tanto como cuando estaban comprometidos o más. Sabía perfectamente que anidar un sentimiento así le estaba destrozando la existencia y que su comentario, a la larga, solo la ayudaría a hundirse más en su depresión. Pero, aun con todo eso, no podía dejar de decirlo, no se lo permitía a sí misma. Kasumi sabía que el amor de verdad no debe callarse, ni evadirse. Kasumi, más que nadie, lo sabía.

Kasumi sabía que esa llamada era como un manantial de agua fresca en medio del desierto para su sedienta hermana menor.

* * *

La voz de Ranma llamándola la despertó. Si bien las amazonas despertaban temprano, todavía faltaba al menos un par de horas para que eso pasara. Cuando terminó de frotar sus ojos lo pudo ver por fin. Estaba guardando cosas en su viejo bolso, totalmente mojado, con los pies llenos de fango, vestido para salir al bosque y, más extraño aun, en su forma de mujer.

-Algo le pasó al viejo, tengo que ir a Japón. –

Ella analizó rápidamente la situación. Faltaba más de una hora para que el sol saliera. ¿Cómo es que Ranma tenía esa información?

-Ranma tener mal sueño. Aun sol no salir. –

-No es un sueño. Y necesito que decidas ya si vas a acompañarme o te quedarás.-

-¿Cómo saber eso? – Frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

-Llamé por teléfono a Japón… - Le dijo él, dubitativo. – Quería hablar con mamá.

-¿Teléfono? ¿Dónde hay teléfono?-Ella se puso de pié. No le creía nada. -¿Qué le pasa a padre?-

-No lo sé… solo sé que está mal. Fui a conseguir un teléfono a Kin Lu. –

-¿Por qué? Ranma estar en casa, con esposa… ¿Por qué llamar a casa de chica violenta?- Lo miró de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño – Además en media noche. Abandonar a esposa para viajar a pueblo vecino.-

–Llamé para saber cómo estaba mamá. Llevo varias noches soñando con ella. Anoche no podía dormir. –Mintió.

-Mientes… ¡Ser trampa para volver a Japón!-

-No miento. –Le respondió con toda seguridad mientras cerraba la bolsa donde había puesto un poco de ropa.

\- ¿Chica violenta lo dijo?-Ella pareció comprender algo de repente.

-No. Me lo dijo tío Soun. – Miró la cara de su esposa y supo que no la convencería pronto. Lo menos que necesitaba era una escena de celos o reclamos. Ella respiró hondo. Le tomó un minuto pensar varias cosas.

-No sentir bien aún. Tener que caminar varias horas para llegar a tren.-

El la miró con angustia. Para él era mucho más conveniente llevarla para evitar más problemas con la vieja momia. Sin embargo no tenía más de cinco días de haber perdido a su criatura. Aun lucía pálida y, aunque no se encontraba mal, tampoco era recomendable que hiciera tal esfuerzo.

Vió a la chica levantarse y sacar bajo un viejo mueble de madera una pequeña caja con incrustaciones doradas, tomó un broche para pelo que estaba encima del mueble y, de un solo movimiento la abrió, usándolo. Ranma, desde su ángulo no pudo ver el contenido exacto del objeto, pero ella sacó un par de monedas doradas y las extendió en su mano hacia él.

-No llegar a ningún lado sin dinero.-Le dijo a su marido anonadado que solo la miraba con sorpresa y ella movió su mano para apurarlo a que las tomara.- Tomar y cambiarlas en la ciudad por dinero chino. Ser suficiente para viaje y comida.-

-No puedo aceptar. Yo puedo llegar por mis propios medios estoy en buena condición y… –

-Soy esposa. Esposa joketsuzoku ayuda a marido siempre que puede. Además llegar a Japón en pie ser muy tardado, si padre está enfermo debes llegar pronto. – Tomó la mano de Ranma que permanecia cerrada en un puño y la forzó a destenderse colocando el regalo en ella y cerrándola de nuevo.

El chico la miró sorprendido. No atinó a decir palabra.

-Yo avisar a abuela y matriarcas de tu apuro. Las leyes de aldea dicen que yo tener que seguirte si tú tienes que cuidar a padres, pero yo aun no puedo. Si tardar más de lo previsto, yo alcanzarte después.-

* * *

Soun había permanecido durante toda la noche cuidando a su amigo en la habitación del hospital. Nodoka, quien se había negado a retirarse para dormir en la casa Tendo, estaba dormida, cubierta con una cobija que algún buen samaritano había dejado encima del sillón donde descansaba. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya habían avanzado las primeras horas de la mañana.

Permaneció en silencio un rato, tratando de despertar sus sentidos. Observaba la puerta de la habitación, donde todo parecía tranquilo. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que le tomó por sorpresa la mano masculina que toco su hombro.

-Muy buenos días señora.- Nodoka solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y soltar una leve sonrisa al ver al nuevo prometido de Akane.- Nabiki y Akane se encuentran en camino porque dentro de media hora nos vamos a reunir con el médico que ha llevado el caso de su esposo. El nos dirá las opciones que se pueden tomar.-

La señora solo asintió lentamente y le dio una sonrisa forzada. El joven médico entró en la habitación y pronto Soun y él salieron avisando que se ausentarían por un rato.

Ella entró en el cuarto. Respiró fuertemente el olor a alcohol casi imperceptible para ella, ya. Observó en un extremo de la habitación su olvidada katana. La había dejado ahí desde el primer diá en que había estado al pendiente de su marido y la olvidó por completo, como había olvidado en los últimos días todo aquello que formaba parte tan integra de su vida.

Se sentó en el pequeño banco a un lado de él y acercó su cabeza mientras con una mano acariciaba la de su marido. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar lo más despacio que podía.

-No esperaba que esto pasara tan pronto, ¿sabes? Creí que tendría marido para algunos años más. Sin embargo es el destino, y contra él, poco podemos hacer. – Sus ojos se empañaron y trago fuerte para seguir hablando después de derramar una sola lagrima. –Lamento que nuestro Ranma no esté aquí para despedirte. Creo que todo pudo haber ido mejor si me hubieras dejado enseñarle a nuestro hijo algunas cosas más importantes que dar patadas y aguantar golpes. Si me hubieras dejado enseñarlo a ser feliz, a valorar a una mujer, a respetar. –

Sus labios callaron y solo observaba el rostro inmóvil de su esposo. Ella comprendía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que él no sobreviviría. Lo amaba, era casi todo lo que le quedaba, pero era una mujer inteligente y realista… y trataba de ser fuerte.

-No es el momento para reprocharte nada. La mitad de la culpa es mía por permitirte quitarme el papel más importante que tiene una madre en la vida de un hijo. –Pareció entender algo y sonrió irónica- Claro que tengo la culpa. ¡Mira que dejarte al cuidado de un bebé, conociéndote!-Su voz se calmó de nuevo y acercó más su rostro al oído de Genma, segura de que él podía escucharle. – Te prometo hoy, como la más digna esposa Saotome, que dedicaré el resto de mi vida a buscar resarcir un poco el daño que le hemos hecho a nuestro hijo. Que le ayudaré a ser feliz con lo que ha obtenido hasta hoy y si en algún momento de su vida puede revertir parte de lo que ha hecho, yo misma ofrendare mi existencia para ayudarle a lograrlo. Yo te prometo, mi querido esposo, que a Ranma jamás le volverá a faltar una madre. –

Y lloró. Lloró como nunca se lo había permitido a sí misma. Ella, una mujer de carácter, de lucha. Lloró porque sabía que su ofrecimiento era muy difícil de cumplir en la situación actual, porque no sabía si podría y sería otra de tantas promesas rotas. Pero a la vez regocijándose, porque con eso le daba sentido a lo que quedaba de su existencia. Empujó su rostro enrojecido entre el cuello de lo que quedaba de su marido y pudo sentir que aun despedía calor.

-Puedes partir ir en paz, mi Genma- Y se quedó recargada en él por mucho rato.

* * *

-¿Lo dejaste ir? ¡Lo dejaste ir!- Cologne solto una carcajada que sonaba diabólicamente enfermiza.- Bisnieta, yo creo que algún golpe del pasado te ha vuelto idiota en los últimos días.-

-Su padre está enfermo. –

-¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Eh?- Le acercó intimidadoramente el rostro casi chocando con el de ella. – Lo sabe porque nunca dejo de tener contacto con Akane… mientras tú dormías él hablaba con ella. ¡Viajaba durante más de dos horas y hablaba con ella!-

-El es mi esposo, bisabuela. Nada de lo que haga afecta el compromiso conmigo. –

-Nooo… ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo eres el hazmerreír de la aldea porque todo mundo se da cuenta de que él no respeta nuestras leyes, que las usa para limpiarse el culo con ellas!-Shampoo frunció el ceño enfadada por la situación. Ese tipo de enfrentamientos con ella eran a diario. Más que Ranma, ella misma estaba cansada ya de la situación.-Todo, en todo tengo que estar yo… No puedo dedicarme a mis deberes un día entero porque debo estar al pendiente de tu maridito mientras tú coqueteas con el pato cegatón.-

Shampoo hizo un gesto de terrible descontento mientras se movia hacia su armario y sacaba un bolso grande donde comenzó a poner cosas de su propiedad. No tenia más opción que seguir a Ranma, una vez más.

-Ranma es el marido mas fuerte de las joketsuzoku, gana todas los combates de este y los pueblos vecinos. Todas me envidian por tener el marido más atractivo y fuerte. Ha permanecido aquí, de cualquier forma y no hay manera de que me haya sido infiel, no al menos con Akane. No sé que más quieres abuela, no sé que más esperas de él o de mí. –

* * *

Nabiki miró de soslayo a su padre, bastante extrañada de no verlo estallar en su llanto exagerado habitual. Iban caminando por el enorme pasillo del hospital, ella y su padre, unos tres pasos atrás, Akane caminaba pausadamente del brazo de Nodoka.

El neurólogo que había analizado el caso de Genma les había hablado. Palabras que poco entendían, salvo Koji que los había acompañado. En resumen, la condición de Genma era causada por un derrame sanguíneo en el cerebro, cuyas razones podían ser muy variadas. Quizá un golpe recibido en el pasado, quizá una condición congénita, quizá un coagulo causado por alguna otra razón. El caso es que no había mucho que hacer, salvo esperar. Se les dijo que si sobrevivía, muy probablemente no volvería a ser el de antes, que lo más probable es que sufriera la pérdida de sus capacidades motoras.

Un tanto de impotencia se adueñó de ellos al saber que, si se hubiera actuado a tiempo, mucho de esto se hubiera podido remediar o evitar. Desgraciadamente Genma fue encontrado en un parque, aparentemente dormido, antes de que la familia pudiera dar con él seis días después. Pensaban que él había estado entrenando, como era su costumbre, o quizá ejercitándose mientras comenzó a sentirse mal y quedó tendido en el césped. En unos cuantos días todo había cambiado demasiado.

Akane solo podía pensar en Ranma. En su pequeño dialogo con él. No quizo decir nada a los mayores para no darle falsas esperanzas; en cambio ella si daba rienda suelta a las suyas de que estuviera en camino.

Y es que Nodoka ya había comunicado su decisión a los médicos. No tenía intención de postergar lo inevitable ni forzar a Genma a vivir una vida poco digna para un guerrero como él. Pidió que de inmediato interrumpieran cualquier acción para conservarlo vivo y no consintió el uso de equipo que atrasara su muerte en caso de una crisis.

La menor de las Tendo no se atrevió a decir nada. Solo admiró en silencio la decisión de esa mujer y pensó que de seguro ella hubiera hecho algo muy distinto. Se sintió cobarde y egoísta por un momento. Sin duda ella y Nodoka no estaban hechas de la misma arcilla.

* * *

El típico chillido de la plancha al vaciar la mezcla de sus típicos okonomiyakis llenaba el lugar una y otra vez. Ukyo se encontraba especialmente atareada esa mañana, quizá porque era lunes. Quizá porque su exquisito toque ya había cobrado bastante fama por el área.

Ella no lucia ni feliz ni triste, solo ocupada. Asi había sido su vida desde hacía algunos meses. Ocupada. Sin ilusión, sin mucho que le devolviera su antigua jovialidad. Solo levantarse por las mañanas, hacer las compras pertinentes para su pequeño negocio, limpiar, preparar mezclas, ingredientes, atender, terminar…

Recordaba exactamente una mañana en que despertó con un sentimiento de frustración. Más aun de la que ya tenía. No podía superar lo que había pasado con Ran-chan. Se sentía ridícula y tonta por ello, pero no podía. Como a cualquier tonto de pueblo, a Ranma se le podía engatusar y la maldita china lo había hecho, siempre un paso adelante.

Ella, Ukyo, jamás había contemplado esa idea, contra sus principios y su propio concepto de lo que está bien y está mal. ¿Acaso brindar su amistad a Akane y, en el fondo, regocijarse por no ser la única que sufre con el asunto era bueno? Ukyo se sentía una traidora, al mismo tiempo que una tonta e inevitablemente la gran perdedora.

Recientemente había corrido a Konatsu. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de él y su exagerada sumisión. Además que su excéntrica personalidad estaba dando para malos entendidos en el barrio. También eso le había causado un poco de depresión, pues se había vuelto más fría y egoísta últimamente, frente a su propio entendimiento y sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo. Se estaba amargando, pues.

Las constantes pláticas con el doctor Yamada le servían de terapia. En un principio refrescantes, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando el agradable hombre le escuchaba y siempre tenía las palabras oportunas para hacerla sentir mejor.

Aunque eso últimamente estaba cambiando. Desde que se había comprometido con Akane, para ser más exacta. El siguió siendo el mismo, sin duda mejor, quizá, porque estaba radiante y feliz. El problema era ella misma. Ella estaba cayendo de nuevo en la misma rutina. Esa maldita rutina de ser…

Trataba de no pensar en eso. Superar. después de todo ya no era la pequeña niña que se enamoró de Ranma. Era una mujer, una mujer fuerte, autosuficiente y guapa. Aunque a veces se sintiera tan sola y tan desdichada y tan fea.

El teléfono del local sonó y lo tomó con cierta distracción, haciendo maniobras con sus manos y sosteniéndolo con sus hombros y cabeza.

-U-chan Okonomiyaki, a sus ordenes –

-Hola Uchan. –La conocida voz sonó pausada y tranquila, con cierto gusto asomando en su tono. -Soy Ranma. ¿Cómo has estado?-

La cocinera abrió la boca y no pudo darse cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó en que extropeara los okonomiyakis golpeándolos nerviosamente con la pala, batiéndolos mucho más de lo necesario. Finalmente pudo reaccionar.

-¡Ranma! –Subió su voz un poco -¿Pero qué pasa contigo? Te casas con la china esa y te olvidas de que tienes familia y amigos acá –

-Lo sé Ukyo, lo siento. ¿Sabes que pasa con mi papá? – Ukyo suspiró, cerrando los ojos y supo que lo que venía no sería fácil.

-¡Ay, Ran-chan!- Su voz sonó pesarosa y tomó aire para empezar a hablar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola.

De nuevo quiero agradecer que sigan esta humilde historia y todos sus reviews y el tiempo que dedican a leerla. A todos y cada uno de ustedes mil gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar tanto tiempo.

Les hago un par de aclaraciones sobre la redacción de mi historia.

1\. Para los que no recuerdan que pasó exactamente con Genma, es que no lo había explicado hasta este capítulo. Quien ha leído antes mis historias (principalmente las largas, como Deuda de Honor), sabe que contar una acción e ir desmenuzando las causas mas adelante en la historia es parte de mi estilo, que a veces se vuelve un poco pesado de entender para algunos, pero ni modo, asi soy yo. :P Algo muy parecido pasa con el compromiso apresurado de Akane, el cual explicaré en los próximos capítulos.

2\. Shampoo a veces habla mal y a veces bien, porque estando en China utiliza mucho su propio idioma, cuando esto pasa, escribo sus diálogos en perfecto español. Cuando habla en japonés lo habla incorrectamente.

3\. En este capítulo hago un poco de referencia a una causa de muerte muy común, de la que poco o nada sé pero me parece la más adecuada para describir lo que pasa con Genma. Si alguien puede percatarse de tales errores, les pido que me tengan paciencia porque soy completamente ignorante de medicina y aunque traté de informarme minimamente para escribir esto, muy probablemente esté cometiendo errores garrafales.

A partir de esto, todas las dudas que tengan, comentarios, tomatazos, regalos, etc. A reviews por faviurs :D


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTOY AQUI**

Conforme se adentraba en el edificio y se acercaba el momento de volver a ver el pasado que creyó dejar atrás, su nerviosismo aumentaba, aunque él mismo no pudiera admitírselo.

Ukyo le había dicho que su padre estaba en coma. Que un día fue a correr como parte de su entrenamiento y no regresó. Lo buscaron desde esa noche, pero no fue hasta cinco o seis días después que dieron con él en un hospital público. Servidores lo habían levantado inconsciente bajo los árboles de un parque. Era todo. Y que su estado era muy delicado, por lo que sabía su amiga.

Pidió información en el módulo de la puerta principal y esperaba impaciente a que el joven encargado buscara los datos en la computadora cuando vio a lo lejos una cara un tanto conocida.

Era el médico de Nerima. Quien había sustituido a Tofu en su clínica. En ese momento hizo un pequeño revoloteo en su memoria pero no pudo recordar su nombre. Tan absorto estaba en eso, que por poco no reparaba en la mujer que avanzaba al lado del joven que apenas conocía.

"Akane" Dijo en voz baja, mientras el asistente intentaba hacerle una pregunta sin captar su atención.

Era Akane. Luciendo un poco más delgada y no se había recortado la melena como lo hacía periódicamente, por lo que ya rosaba sus hombros.

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo el trabajador, enarcando una ceja, pero manteniendo la calma.

-Ehh… ¡No… nada! Disculpe. –Dijo, recibiendo el pequeño papel que el empleado le ofrecía con la información solicitada.

Los vio cruzar la puerta sin siquiera captar su presencia. Al hacerlo, el médico tomó la mano de Akane y ella se acercó más a él, recargando levemente su cabeza en el hombro masculino, haciendo el paso más lento. Cual dos enamorados caminando juntos.

"Ranma"

Una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento obligándolo a voltear antes de poder siquiera tener una reacción a lo que estaba viendo. Nabiki, con un rostro demasiado serio, le hablaba cruzada de brazos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo…- Le dijo y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

* * *

Un gruñido de rabia se escapó de la garganta de Shampoo al sentir sus pies hundidos completamente en el fango. Se había adentrado en el bosque y, regularmente, ella hubiera sorteado con suma facilidad todas las trampas y obstáculos que la naturaleza del lugar implicaba; Sin embargo, con su estado aun un poco delicado, se limitó a caminar, sin trepar arboles ni dar los grandes saltos que tanto se le facilitaban. Gritó desesperada cuando resbaló, sin poder evitarlo y todo el frente de su cuerpo y rostro se llenó completamente de lodo. Un mosquito sumbaba cerca de su cara y al tratar de espantarlo, ensució su cara y enmarañó sus largos cabellos accidentalmente. Gruñó de nuevo y su nasal vocecilla se escapó, desahogando algo de su molestia.

En realidad no tenía necesidad de estar ahí. Cuatro de las cinco ancianas matriarcas de su aldea no habían tenido problema con la partida de Ranma sin su esposa a Japón, dada la gravedad de su situación, ella misma se los había anunciado. Sin embargo su bisabuela, que era la quinta matriarca, la obligó a seguir a su marido. Shampoo se había negado lo suficiente durante dos días, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que emprender el camino, pues era más fácil que escuchar todo el día los sermones de su antepasado.

-¡Oh, que lastima, arruinaste tu hermoso peinado!- Shampoo casi dio un grito del susto. Realmente se sorprendió de escuchar una voz casi macabra a sus espaldas, ella, con todos sus conocimientos y entrenamiento no había sido capaz de percibir esa presencia.

-¿Quién es?- Gritó azorada al mismo tiempo que volteaba cautelosa.

-No te asustes, preciosa. Solo soy una amiga de tu familia.- Shampoo reconoció el rostro y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. – No te desesperes. Yo te ayudaré.- Le dijó finalmente mientras, sonriente, le tendía su mano.

* * *

Increiblemente ya no recordaba a Akane. O al menos no ocupaba toda su mente. Ahora su madre ahí, encogida, cansada y llorosa, al pie de la cama donde yacia su padre, con una tez transparente y sus facciones mucho más alargadas de lo que lo recordaba; ahora eso llenaba su mente.

Nabiki estaba detrás de él. La hablantina y chismosa Nabiki no le había comentado nada; solo le mostró la habitación. Ahí, mientras la seguía en silencio hacia el cuarto de su padre, supo que todo estaba mal. Más mal de lo que Ukyo le había contado.

"Madre" Solo atinó a decir. Y Nodoka se estremeció visiblemente y volteó su cansada mirada hacia el marco de la puerta. Nabiki salió entonces, en un gesto que el antiguo Ranma no hubiera reconocido en ella.

Ranma se hincó junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, casi olvidando que tenía tres días sin darse una ducha y había estado evitando tener contacto cercano con toda persona.

Quería decirle tantas cosas…pero le faltó valor al mirarla a la cara y darse cuenta que poco o nada quedaba de la altiva mujer que le retó la última vez que la vió. Quería mostrarle que era su hijo, que estaba con ella y que la amaba. Y que estaba sufriendo tanto como ella.

-Siento no haber estado aquí, madre. – Nodoka respondió al abrazo como si temiese recibir un golpe, como se abraza por obligación a un desconocido.-Nada. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo… -

-Esto no es tu culpa, Ranma. – Le dijo mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos, sin secar los restos de las lágrimas derramadas.

El joven se sentó junto al cuerpo de su padre, que aun daba débiles signos de vida en aquella maquina contínua a su cama fría.

Eran tantas cosas en que pensar… No podía decirle que fue un padre excepcional, que fue el mejor o el más maravilloso. Fue duro, sin duda, ser el hijo de Genma Saotome, pero eso lo había hecho ser quien era. Él lo entreno y, con su particular forma de enseñar, lo convirtió en algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso aún. Ése hecho le dio la vida de aventuras que amaba recordar, le permitió tener a esa madre a la que adoraba y conocer al amor de su vida. Todo lo poco o mucho que era, se lo debía a su miserable padre.

"Te voy a extrañar viejo." Pronunció cuando la curva línea del monitor se extinguía, como si Genma hubiera esperado solo el tiempo justo en que el destino trajera a su hijo para abandonar definitivamente el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

El joven médico entró sorprendido a la pequeña clínica que atendía. Le sorprendió demasiado encontrar ahí a la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños. Estaba sentada en la silla destinada para los pacientes del consultorio, con la cabeza agachada. Las manos temblorosas sobre sus piernas, indicaban que estaba teniendo otro lapsus de depresión.

-Ukyo… ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó adivinando su estado y tratando de no remover los sentimientos negativos en ella.

-Él está aquí. Vino sin la esposa…-

-Bueno, era de esperarse, en su estado, viajar desde tan lejos…-

-Se nota que no la conoces.- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en ella- Es la mujer más terca que conozco… y la más fuerte también. –Sonrió nerviosamente y se comenzó a tocar el cabello de forma que parecía obsesiva, estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

-Ya no debería afectarte eso. Eres hermosa, fuerte y libre… Mucho más de lo que él puede merecer. – Le dijo tiernamente mientras le removía un poco el flequillo para observar los vidriosos y hermosos ojos verdes.- ¿Qué te impide ser feliz?-

-No sé… -Entrecerró los ojos un poco, observándolo y abriendo los labios un poco más sin que de ellos salieran más palabras.

Koji tomó sus cabellos y los acomodó suavemente hacia atrás, observando su rostro y sonriéndole. La distancia prudente entre ellos se había disipado ya.

-No sé si lo amo. No sé porque estoy así.- No fue capaz de ver su rostro acercándose más; sus labios se rosaban.

-¿Sabes? No creo que lo ames- Dijo despacio al darse cuenta de que ella temblaba. – No lo amas.-

El la besó como nunca la habían besado. Como un hombre, como un adulto que ama, más allá de la fantasía y los amores platónicos. Era algo que ella no conocía; ella que siempre había vivido de sus sueños infantiles.

No se dio cuenta cuando él cerró la puerta para ir más allá y cuando ella misma se desnudó siguiendo su instinto. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en Akane, ni en el hecho de que estaba engañándola, y que se estaba engañando ella sola… y que sus amigos estaban sufriendo por una muerte. Solo sabía que su sufrimiento desde hace tiempo ya no era por Ranma, que amaba y deseaba a ese hombre como jamás había sospechado hacerlo… y que valía la pena convertirse en cualquier cosa por vivir ese momento.

Ukyo había aprendido a traicionar y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Los empleados funerarios acomodaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Genma a un lado del pequeño altar que adornaba el extremo del dojo Tendo. Nodoka misma lo había vestido con su típico gi blanco y lo había perfumado mientras oraba en voz baja.

Ranma se encontraba ausente de su entorno. Soun a su lado, permanecia llorando a ratos y Nabiki, sosteniéndolo de un brazo, evitaba mirar a cualquiera de los dos hombres.

Akane no había aparecido. Y no es que hubiera esperado que ella se hiciese presente en primer plano cuando él estaba ahi; es solo que no esperaba que estuviera tan ausente, no era un comportamiento propio de ella.

Pasando las horas, los vecinos, familiares y amigos fueron llegando y presentando sus condolencias. Le sorprendió ver a Tatewaki, después de más de dos años de su último encuentro, en que le partió la cara dejándole en claro la verdadera identidad de su "diosa de la trensa".

Akari y Ryoga habían llegado desde temprano. Ryoga le presentó sus respetos y no cruzaron más palabra. Después solo se acomodó en un rincón del dojo, acurrucado junto a su prometida.

Ukyo también parecía ausente. Estuvo presente un par de horas y luego se fue.

Nadie parecía querer cruzar más de dos palabras con él, excepto Kasumi, a quien le había visto una pequeña barriga debajo de todo el roperío que estaba usando. Amable como siempre, pero con una mirada triste y muy rara en ella, Nabiki la había forzado a irse a descanzar temprano.

Alzó la vista y pudo ver a través de la puerta abierta a Akane. Estaba con su vestimenta negra, la que había usado un año atrás durante los funerales del padre de Kuno, quién había sido director de la escuela a la que asistieron juntos. Hablaba seriamente por teléfono, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Estaba hermosa. Más hermosa que nunca… mejor que como la recordaba. Quizá fuera por el tiempo que había pasado sin verla, por su melena un poco más larga y lo que le favorecía el color negro. O quizá solo era porque ya no era suya.

El caer en cuenta de que ella estaba presente pero le le rehuía le causó más dolor. Era demasiado poca cosa ahora. Solo el lacayo de una anciana enloquecida en un pueblo anticuado y lleno de locas, todas con mucho más valor ante su sociedad que él. Cologne no solo lo había obligado a casarse con su nieta y abandonar a Akane. Le había cercenado la fuerza, la personalidad y el amor propio. Lo había convertido en un maldito despojo incapaz de desquitar el agua con que se bañaba.

Nada le importó ya que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Casi nada le importaba, salvo seguir cumpliendo su promesa a la vieja momia para que sus amenazas no se cumplieran ni parcialmente. Asi quedó dormido por unas horas, al igual que los demás ocupantes del dojo, cada uno en su lugar.

El caer de una cobija sobre su cuerpo lo hizo sacudirse un poco. Alguien la acomodó sobre él suavemente y, a paso lento y silencioso, siguió haciendo lo mismo con los demás durmientes. Ranma abrió un poco los ojos y vio los diminutos pies conocidos caminando por el resto del dojo. Un "gracias hermana" de una adormilada Nabiki le confirmo sus sospechas y, sintiendo que su pecho se contraía por lo fuerte de sus latidos, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Akane se sentó frente al cuerpo de Genma y empezó una oración en completo silencio. Ranma abrió los ojos, observándola por unos minutos. El sueño se había espantado de repente.

Tratando de no incomodarla se deslizo a la salida y se fue a el patio. Se sentó junto al pequeño estanque. Tendría que volver a China a seguir con su miserable vida. Tendría que volver a alejarse sin siquiera verla directamente, ni tocarla, ni hablarle, ni mucho menos besarla.

"Ranma"

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz dirigirse a él. Estaba tratando de sobreponerse a la sorpresa y voltear sin verse tan ordinario cuando sintió el tibio abrazo a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, Ranma. – La voz seria de su ex prometida casi lo tumba- En verdad lo siento-

-Gracias.- Le dijo despacio, indeciso. No deseaba su compasión. De Akane deseaba tantas cosas, pero no su lástima. –Está bien. Todos moriremos alguna vez. – Se soltó despacio del abrazo y caminó dos pasos mirando hacia la vieja barda.

-Quisiera que pensar eso lo hiciera menos doloroso.-

-Ayuda mucho… -

Un silencio abismal se hizo entre los dos. Akane estaba a punto de llorar, pero no se lo permitía desde hacia tiempo. Se había jurado a sí misma no volver a llorar por Ranma. Ranma, por su parte, no quería parecer vulnerable y hacerle la pregunta que le estaba lacerando el pecho desde que llegó.

-Gracias, Ranma. –

-Po.. ¿Por qué?-tartamudeó de nuevo temeroso de escucharla.

-Por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Te debo la vida.-

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- Volteó a verla por fin, incrédulo.

-No son tonterías. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de agradecerte. Arriesgaste tu vida muchas veces por salvarme.-

-Era mi deber… -

-Lamento eso. – Bajó su rostro y sus ojos avellana parecieron inundarse de brillantes lágrimas. – Lamento que me hayas tomado como tu deber, lamento haberte atado y obligado. –

-Cállate, Akane. – Subió un poco su tono, y calló luego tratando de controlarse. Estaba realmente molesto por no poder gritarle lo estúpida que era por creer tal cosa, por no darse cuenta que ella era la mitad de sí mismo, la mitad que sonreía y que era capaz de ser feliz. Que era lo más bueno que había tenido en su miserable vida.

-Lamento que nuestros padres te hayan obligado a eso. Lamento… –Ella ya no siguió. Si decía una palabra más iba a soltar el llanto y no quería, de verdad no podía permitirse eso. Un "Lamento haberte amado" Se quedó en sus labios, ansioso por salir y truncado por los restos de orgullo que aun quedaban en ella.

-No tienes nada que agradecer ni lamentar. Vivimos a sus costillas por mucho tiempo. Servirles y agradecerles es lo mínimo que pude hacer. –

Volteó de nuevo hacia la barda buscando una distracción de aquellos ojos hermosos que lo miraban con esa expresión que ni siquiera podía interpretar. Siguió un momento asi…

\- ¿Por eso me hiciste creer que me amabas? ¿Por comida y un cuarto con un futón para vivir?-

Se tapó la boca al caer en cuenta de que le estaba reprochando, de que estaba poniendo en evidencia que aun lo amaba sin tener ningún derecho.

-No… No es por eso. .- Una mueca de algo parecido a una risa dolorosa, apareció en su rostro.- Aunque no lo creas,Akane.- Se dio media vuelta y dio dos pasos en dirección hacia el antiguo dojo.

-¡Que cínico eres! – Alzó la voz sin importarle que alguien dentro del dojo pudiera escucharla. Ranma fingió ignorarla mientras seguía caminando hacia el cuerpo aun caliente de su padre.

-¿Cinico yo?! ¡Agradecerme es lo que deberías hacer por dejarte libre para el doctor ese!-Parte de la familia ya estaba en la puerta del dojo, observándolos sin comprender aun.- ¿Cuánto duraste sin novio? ¿Dos o tres días? –

-¡De seguro que fue menos de lo que duraste acostándote con Shampoo en mi propia casa!- gritó furiosa, como en los viejos tiempos, solo le faltó tomar la vieja mesa de la estancia y reventarla en la cabeza de su ex prometido.

-¡Akane!- Un grito opacó la propia voz de Akane. Un tono no conocido había salido de la garganta de Kasumi mientras Nodoka y Soun no se habían atrevido a interrumpirlos. -¡Estamos velando el cuerpo del tio Genma, no te permitiremos tal falta de respeto en este lugar!-

"Ranma" únicamente tuvo que pronunciar Nodoka para que su hijo se volviera al interior del dojo rogándole a Dios que la noche terminara pronto.

* * *

La mañana llegó y una pequeña llovizna cubrió las calles de Nerima. Cuando el sol había arreciado, casi a medio dia, el cuerpo de Genma fue llevado a cremar a la pequeña funeraria y la familia y amigos celebraron una discreta reunión en la capilla budista, como marcaba la tradición.

Akane había dormido en su habitación y estuvo presente guardando su distancia durante la ceremonia. Cuando esta terminó, todos los familiares y amigos se dispersaron y ella siguió confinada en su habitación. Koji se había reportado muy ocupado y nadie le dijo del pequeño incidente con Ranma.

Ranma por su parte, al terminar la ceremonia, fue llevado por su madre a caminar sin darle mayor explicación. Caminaron unas pocas calles cuando el camino se volvió reconocible para él. La antigua casa de su madre se abrió camino ante sus ojos.

Estaba casi reconstruida. Los daños que las prometidas habían hecho estaban reparados en su totalidad y solo faltaban unos pocos detalles en las paredes externas. También había plantas nuevas en el jardín, se veían bien cuidadas y el pasto con poca altura. En silencio, Nodoka le permitió darle un vistazo a las pequeñas habitaciones, que lucían muy pulcras, aunque vacías de muebles.

-Cuando mi padre murió, mis medios hermanos me hicieron participe de su herencia. Gracias a eso pude vivir todos estos años, y gracias a lo que me quedaba hasta hace poco, pude reconstruirla.- Nodoka habló pausadamente.

-Mamá…-

-Tenía pensado traer a Genma a vivir cuando tú y Akane se casaran. -Suspiró.-Después de lo que pasó simplemente los planes no cambiaron mucho con respecto a nosotros.-

-Lamento mucho que mi padre haya sido un desobligado. Y lamento no poder ayudarte ahora, madre. Yo… -

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Nadie me obligó a casarme con tu padre. –Ella sonrió un poco y Ranma agachó la cabeza avergonzado. – Pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente nada de lo que he hecho. Si no hubiera cometido esa tontería, no hubiera podido tener un hijo como tú.-

Ranma solo rió irónicamente. Aun estaba fresca en su memoria la escena donde su madre le aventó la catana con desprecio.

-Quiero que tu esposa y tú me visiten de vez en cuando.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Quiero conocer a mis nietos y ser testigo de tu vida. –Lo miró a los ojos, sin parpadear en un acto tan sincero como lo había sido el de meses atrás.- Quiero que me perdonen.-

"Madre",era la única frase que salía de la boca de Ranma mientras miraba la limpia y vacía duela como si el mundo estuviera impreso en ella.

\- Eres mi hijo, te amo. Reconozco hoy que hicimos mal en forzarte al compromiso con los Tendo.- Se inclinó ante su hijo con humildad mientras gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules.

Ella intentó tocar el rostro del joven pero el permaneció inerte. Se levantó y entró a una de las habitaciones, buscando en un pequeño buró que era el único mueble que había quedado desde el famoso pleito de las prometidas.

-Las he hecho amarillas y rojas. Creo que son colores que le gustan mucho a tu esposa. Por ahora solo tengo esto, no esperaba verte tan pronto, creí que las tendría que enviar por correo o, no sé… -

Siguió hablando y Ranma observó como sacaba de una gran bolsa, ropita de bebé de colores hermosos y llamativos. Cayó en cuenta entonces que nadie sabía lo del bebé.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Y decidió empezar por la primera.

-Mamá..-

-Dime, hijo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar y acariciando las pequeñas prendas con una ilusión que Ranma jamás le había visto, a pesar de su rostro demacrado y sus visibles huellas de llanto.

-Shampoo perdió al bebé.- Nodoka abrió sus enormes ojos y se cubrió la cara con pesar.- Hace apenas unos días. Por eso no pudo venir. Esta convaleciente aún.-

-Dios. ¡No lo puedo creer!- Nodoka se llevó una mano al pecho.- Ranma, lo siento, hijo.-Ella se dio media vuelta y pasaron unos minutos en los que él la observó llorar de nuevo.

Reflexionó. Se dio cuenta de que quizá partiría de nuevo para ya no volver jamás. Ella era su madre y merecía saber lo que pasaba.

-Sé que tuviste muy buenas razones para decirme eso ese día. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Pero antes de partir, quiero que sepas toda la verdad.-

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aqui esta este capitulo, un poco flojo, lo sé, mas aun cuando se han esperado tanto tiempo por este, pero les prometo que hice lo mejor que pude. En la proxima actualizacion procuraré centrarme más en el personaje de Akane y reivindicarla con su naturaleza enojona y celosa.

No tengo mucha justificación para tardar tantísimo en publicar, más que una simple y absoluta falta de inspiración, simplemente las musas me abandonan sin avisar y les pido una enorme disculpa. Por sus reviews, muchísimas gracias y espero mejorar próximamente, este proyecto me encanta y no tengo pensado abandonarlo para nada.

Hasta prontoooo!


End file.
